


Копируй, Подражатель

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Monoma Neito, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Monoma Neito is in Class 1-A, Monoma is Kakashi, Reincarnation, Rushed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Всё превращается в катастрофу и Монома устает.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Monoma Neito
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Copy That, Copycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375662) by Anonymous. 



Монома Нейто родился в маленькой больнице, в маленьком городке посреди пустыни. Сын женщины, чья причуда позволяла запоминать боевые стили, и мужчины с причудой, которая позволяла ему копировать речь, а также стили письма.

Два подражателя, породившие ребёнка, который был самым большим подражателем из них всех.

И с самого первого дня своего рождения Монома скопировал что-то — воспоминания человека.

Рождённый со светлыми волосами и тонким шрамообразным родимым пятном через левый глаз, он открывает глаза, чтобы показать фиолетовую радужку.

Так Копирующий Ниндзя стал мальчиком-подражателем.

* * *

Монома Нейто открыл глаза и увидел расплывчатый мир ярких огней и белых потолков; людей, одетых в больничную одежду, а также мужчину с женщиной, склонившихся над ним со слезами на глазах.

Он просыпается в мире, который, как он знает, ему не принадлежит; в мире, где тени танцуют в каждом углу.

Он просыпается в мире, где у людей есть силы (причуды?); просыпается, чтобы люди удивлялись и ожидали: _какой будет его причуда?_

Он рождён в семье, в которой женщина изо всех сил старается дать любовь, но не имеет достаточно времени, и мужчиной, которого нет дома и который часто смотрит на всё пустым взглядом.

Его первые годы были полны родительской небрежности; одиночного сидения в пустой комнате с мягкими игрушками, чтобы те составляли ему компанию.

Он не разговаривал два года, единожды открыв рот для того, чтобы спросить:

— _А что такое причуда, мама?_

_Это напоминает ему о тех днях, когда его отец ушёл (пр.п. «умер»)… ушёл на миссию._

Его второе детство заполнено маленькими книгами, видео и новым открытием. Он просыпается в мире, где снова не все мужчины и женщины равны, и где всё зависит от одного единственного фактора, который ты не можешь контролировать.

Монома хочет, чтобы он получил умеренную причуду для нормальной жизни. Он знает, что это его единственная желаемая мысль.

_С острым кунаем в руке, его отец бежит к нему с паникой._

Его третий год жизни — это шёпот: _«Что это будет?»_ и _«Держу пари, что у него будет та же причуда копирования, как у родителей»._

Он игнорирует шёпот и продолжает читать, читать и читать о новом мире, о других мирах и о прошлом.

Это не прошлое его мира.

О новых людях. О войнах, человеческих экспериментах, о стандартах, переданных обществом. Он останавливается, держа свою мать за руку, когда она ведёт его с собой в магазин, и смотрит на костюмированного мужчину, сражающегося с кем-то, кто ограбил банк.

Герои — это реальность, а шиноби — это давнее прошлое.

_— Отец, я хочу быть шиноби._

Ему четыре года, и теперь у него есть причуда копирования, которая сильна, как и прежде; в той жизни.

Он активирует её, глядя на обоих своих родителей, пока они ждут.

Он смотрит на них одним фиолетовым глазом и другим — красным, который вращается с отчётливым цветочным узором.

На следующий день он регистрирует её довольно простым: «Подражатель».

_Шепотки о «вундеркинде» сотрясают улицы._

Ему пять лет, и он теперь ходит в школу. Другие дети останавливаются и шепчутся, глядя на его усталые глаза. Никто не подпускает его достаточно близко, чтобы он что-то скопировал.

Взрослые шепчутся за его спиной:

— Идеальное сочетание, — с одной стороны.

— А ты слышал, что он умеет копировать причуды? — со страхом с другой.

Монома копирует свою первую причуду, когда ему пять лет. Причуда, которая позволяет в некоторой степени манипулировать бумагой.

Его сознание заполнено воспоминаниями о голубых волосах, бумажных розах и Ангеле, как и бумажная бабочка танцующаяся в его ладони.

Он использует причуду — прядение красного цветка — создавая сотни бумажных оригами, одна минута, две минуты, три, восемь, десять…

Он теряет сознание и не просыпается два дня.

Его воспоминания наполнены информацией про истощение чакры.

_— Какой же позор твой отец, — неизвестный человек насмехается над ним сверху-вниз._

Мономе шесть лет, и его мать плачет за него, когда он не просыпается в течение семи дней. Она умоляет его быть осторожнее, и он обещает, потому что даже если его мать нерадивая — она старается и приносит домой всё, что может.

Он не любит своего отца.

Тот две недели не приходил домой.

Он возвращается в школу, снова игнорируя шёпот и пристальные взгляды, и тащится по жизни, каким есть.

Книги — это его бегство; бегство от мира за спиной, бегство от его ума и бегство от его мыслей.

Бумажная бабочка танцует на его пальцах, и он чувствует, как его выносливость ускользает.

Он достаточно мал, чтобы смог провести полдня с бумажной бабочкой, танцующей вокруг его пальцев, останавливаясь, когда чувствует, что его выносливость падает ниже одной четверти.

Монома давно не пытался спуститься на три четверти, а вместо этого проводит время в тренировках, какие может выдержать своим детским телом, наращивая выносливость для будущего.

_Он находит своего отца на полу своего дома, танто пробило живот насквозь._

Ему семь лет и бумажная бабочка может танцевать на кончиках его пальцев большую часть дня.

Он копирует свою вторую причуду: просто вода; манипулирующая причуда, которая может направлять небольшой поток. Бумажные бабочки гнездятся в его волосах, а вода танцует на пальцах.

Он засыпает на тринадцать часов и просыпается по-прежнему измученным. Девушку, чью причуду он заимствует, он не знает — прошёл мимо неё в коридоре.

Он любил играть с водой, позволяя ей брызгать в солнечные дни, чтобы сделать маленькую радугу, пока читает книги.

_Светловолосый мужчина сияет над ним, когда взъерошивает его колючие волосы._

Ему восемь лет и его отец умер.

Монома вернулся домой, к своей плачущей матери. Она бросила на него только один тяжёлый взгляд и заключила в удушающие объятия, рыдая в его куртку.

— О, Нейто, твой отец ушёл.

Ушёл или умер?

Мёртв. Он был мёртв.

Его мать стала ещё более хрупкой, проводя больше времени на работе, чтобы поддержать семью. Тем не менее, она улыбалась ему, когда он показывал ей, как хорошо учится в школе. Её лавандовые глаза тускнели по мере того, как она становилась всё более и более уставшей.

Он копирует ещё одну причуду — увеличенную скорость; потом ещё одну — когти.

Он становится более изолированным, когда бумажные бабочки летают вокруг его головы и кончиков пальцев.

_— Он станет таким же, как его отец, — шепчутся они на улицах, пока бушует война._

Ему восемь лет и он самый лучший в своём классе.

Другие ученики смотрят на него с завистью, распространяя слухи и пытаясь саботировать.

Первый раз, когда кто-то пытается запугать его, забирая его обеденные деньги. Пытаются, если точнее. Монома сделал выпад ногой вперёд, отправляя хулигана плашмя на спину. Никто больше не пытался его запугать.

Он копирует снова, и получает причуду цепи.

Белые цепи переплетаются в воздухе. Они напоминают о золотых цепях, свистящих в воздухе, когда те обматывают Кьюби.

Бумажная бабочка парит в воздухе, когда туман создаёт радугу.

_Молния вспыхивает в руке, когда он бросается на бандита._

Ему девять лет и он заводит себе друга.

Его зовут Тецутецу Тецутецу, и его причуда — сталь. Монома просит позволение скопировать её, и Тецутецу разрешает ему, только велев Мономе называть его Тецу.

Они сидят под деревом, где он обычно читает, и бумажная бабочка гнездится в волосах Тецу, а тонкие белые цепочки колышутся в воздухе.

Его мать счастлива за него, и Монома одаривает её мягкой редкой улыбкой, пока готовит ужин.

_— Паккун, пожалуйста, отследи этот запах, — маленький мопс кивнул и начал обнюхивать землю._

Ему десять лет и его мать больна.

— Бедный ребёнок, — так они говорят.

— Разве ты не слышал? Его мать очень больна.

Он игнорирует их, игнорирует жалость, игнорирует всё.

Он сидит с Тецу и позволяет бумажным бабочкам танцевать по травинкам, пока читает книгу.

_— Извините, мне пришлось помочь одной старушке с продуктами, а потом…_

Ему одиннадцать лет и его мать не вышла из больницы.

Она жива, но врачи говорят, что она может не прожить и двух лет. Он возьмёт эти два года себе и будет заботиться о своей матери.

На следующий день он приносит рамен, чтобы она могла получить что-то, кроме плохой больничной еды.

Монома вспоминает светлые волосы и по-лисьи усатые щёки, и улыбается вместе с Тецу, когда тот знакомит его с подругой. Её зовут Ицука Кендо и её причуда позволяет её рукам увеличиваться в размерах.

Она позволяет ему скопировать способность, красный глаз вращается, когда он проверяет причуду.

У него появляется новая подруга и её зовут Ицука.

Бумажная бабочка теперь гнездится в их волосах, а Монома вспоминает оранжевые очки и медицинскую сумку.

_— Давай я тебя подлатаю, — зелёное сияние от пары заботливых рук._

Ему двенадцать лет и его друзья хотят быть героями.

— Ты тоже должен им стать! — Ицука улыбается ему, размахивая руками в воздухе и имитируя движение карате.

— Я не герой, — говорит Монома, держа на пальце бумажную бабочку.

— Что? Братан, ты такой мужественный и точно станешь великим героем! — восклицает Тецу, хватая Моному за плечи. — Твоя причуда мужественна, и ты отличный друг! Ну же, будь героем вместе с нами!

Он неохотно кивает, и бумажная бабочка влетает в торчащие волосы Тецу.

— Ладно, для вас, ребята.

Его мать поздравляет его, через лёгкое покашливание, и улыбается ему.

— Ты будешь великим героем, Нейто.

У него за плечами более сотни причуд, бесполезных и сильных. Он умён со своей причудой и следит за тем, чтобы держать тренировки в верху списка, дабы сохранить высокую выносливость.

_— Возьми мой Шаринган._

Ему тринадцать лет и он может делать трюки, о которых сверстники и помыслить не могут.

Это не мышечная память; Монома знал, как это делать, но не имел для этого мышечной памяти. Потому он тренируется со скоростью и ловкостью причуд, пока не сможет, наконец, сделать что-то вроде того, что привык делать. Большие прыжки, невозможные повороты и сальто, причудливая работа ног. Он заново усваивает всё это.

За то время, что он тренируется, он истощает себя чаще, чем когда-либо, чем стоило. Он беспокоит своих друзей, проскальзывая в сон в течение двух недель. Он просыпается и оказывается в больнице, Ицука легонько бьёт его за то, что он заставляет волноваться.

У него было так много домашней работы со школы, которую необходимо выполнить.

_Птицы щебечут, когда кровь капает с его руки._

_— Ка… Какаши._

Он копирует причуды, иногда даже ловя мимолетным касание про-героев, чтобы он мог использовать способности, когда дело доходит до риска. Как и в прошлом году, часть своего времени он проводит без сознания: от трёх часов до недели.

Ему четырнадцать и до экзамена осталось две недели, чтобы поступить в UA.

Ему четырнадцать лет и его мать умирает.

Ему четырнадцать лет и он идёт сдавать экзамен.

_— Это джинчурики Кьюби._

Он мчится через фальшивый город, стараясь свести использование причуды к минимуму. Вместо этого он использует длинное копьё, найденное в одном из зданий. Монома не спрашивает, почему оно было там, просто берёт и использует, нанося удар роботу в грудину.

У него тридцать четыре очка и он ныряет, чтобы спасти девушку от встречи с бетоном. Он быстро проверяет, всё ли с ней в порядке, прежде чем отойти и ударить по голове робота.

Монома прыгает и приземляется в середине группы роботов. Он быстро уничтожает их всех и решает отстать.

У него сорок очков, когда гигантский нольочковый прибывает.

При виде всех сбегающих экзаменуемых, которые не утруждают себя тем, что помочь оставшимся позади, Монома недобро скрипит зубами и принимается за работу.

Он использует причуду клонов, которую скопировал у Эктоплазмы, пикируя вниз и подхватывая тех, кто остались позади, быстро удаляясь от нольочкового.

Монома заканчивает экзамен с сорока очками, с выносливостью ниже, чем хотелось бы, и хорошим настроением.

Он получает сотню на письменном экзамене.

_— Какаши, ты теперь Гончая из Анбу._

— Юный Нейто Монома! Поздравляю! Вы вышли за предел стандартов! Вы получили сорок очков за снятие злодеев, в основном без использования причуды, а также тридцать очков спасения! Даю Вам в общей сложности семьдесят очков. Вы второй про количеству баллов среди поступающих! Увидимся в UA, Плюс-Ультра!

Монома смотрит, как голограмма закрывается, и убирает письмо в конверт.

На следующей неделе он переезжает из квартиры в свой новый дом в общежитии UA.

Он попал в класс 1-А, а оба его друга в 1-Б. Они заставляют его пообещать, что останутся друзьями.

Бумажная бабочка танцует в воздухе.


	2. Chapter 2

Ему четырнадцать лет, и он ученик UA, класса 1-A. Его зовут Монома Нейто, и у него есть причуда под названием «Подражатель».

Это то, что он говорит себе каждое утро, чтобы уверить себя, что это его мир, и то место, где он должен быть. Он пытается не вспоминать блондинистые, розовые и чёрные волосы, маски животных и странную бело-красную шляпу, но всё ещё думает об этом. Не может не думать.

Монома стоит в своей комнате общежития перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, и игнорирует тот факт, что он один. Помимо него лишь два ученика UA, с общего образования и бизнес-класса, живут в общежитии первогодок.

Они ушли две минуты назад, и Монома остался в одиночестве со своими мыслями в огромном пустом здании.

Он натягивает форму, теребит маску и завязывает галстук. Он обматывает пиджак вокруг талии, подхватывает сумку и выходит за дверь.

Урок начинается через сорок пять минут, и Монома проводит время, гуляя по зданию, находя лучшие точки эвакуации и укрытия. Он наблюдает за камерами и ищет слепые пятна; он всматривается в деревья, чтобы найти точки обзора. Закончив осмотр, он направляется туда, где, как он помнил, был его класс.

Он находит кабинет, когда до начала урока остается четыре минуты, а вход перекрывают трое людей. Он осторожно проталкивается мимо них, и в то же время удостоверяется, что коснулся их всех.

Теперь он является владельцем трёх новых причуд.

Блондин находит своё место: спасибо, что на стене висит план рассадки. Его место второе в заднем ряду у окна и перед девочкой с колючими волосами, рядом с подростком с птичьей головой, а напротив мальчик с волосами мятного цвета.

Затем он проверяет собранные причуды.

Монома быстро приходит к выводу, что первый экземпляр не для него — у него нет нужных ног для подобного, но тем не менее он сохранит её. Если до этого дойдёт, причуда изменит его ноги. Определённо, это будет болезненно, но оставим для экстренных случаев.

Вторая более интересна, и он должен выяснить, как активировать и деактивировать её. Активация и деактивация, очевидно, предполагает использования его пальцев, и он игнорирует шипы боли, когда подушечки устраняют гравитацию.

Он наблюдает, как карандаш поднимается в воздух, а потом складывает руки вместе и ловит его.

Третья причуда…

Какого чёрта?

Он рискует взглянуть на того ребёнка, с которого скопировал её. Это зелёноволосый мальчишка со множеством веснушек, и Монома, не удержавшись, смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Ведь он… он уже копировал эту причуду раньше. Монома может полностью утверждать это, потому что узнал её.

Эту причуду.

Всемогущий.

Как, чёрт возьми, этот ребёнок получил причуду точь-в-точь, как у Всемогущего?

Он глубже всматривается в причуду, позволяя знакомому покалыванию пробежаться по коже, это заставляет его хмуриться. И тут он замечает то, на что раньше не обратил внимания. Это была причуда запаса, и Монома может чувствовать следы других причуд в ней.

Он снова хмурится и…

Жёлтый спальный мешок вкатывается в класс, говорит им, чтобы они шли на тренировочную площадку, и бросает в них сумки, полные спортивной формы.

Монома пошатываясь поднимается на ноги, отмечая, что его выносливость опустилась от экспериментов, которые он сделал, но он знает, что сможет пережить этот день. После уроков он рано ляжет спать, но плохо, что он уже немного устал. Урок только начался.

Он позволяет бумажной бабочке в волосах раствориться, пряча бумагу в карман, а сам идёт за остальными в раздевалку. Ему приходится экономить каждую каплю своей энергии, чтобы не рухнуть и не проспать пятнадцать часов.

* * *

Тест на проверку причуды. Монома может это сделать, он должен быть довольно прост. Он стоит среди других учеников, рядом с высоким подростком с шестью руками с такой же маской, как у него, и слушает объяснения своего нового учителя.

Розовые волосы и чёрные белки _(«Эдо Тэнсэй?»_ — шепчет его разум) возмущается, и пришедший последним будет изгнан. И вот, они начинают, с новой угрозы, говорящей им, что они должны сделать всё возможное — или потерпеть неудачу.

Первое испытание — это пятидесятиметровый рывок, и он в паре с подростком с молнией, прожегшей жёлтые волосы. Другой парень улыбается, и они оба скользят в бегущую позицию.

Он ищет в себе что-то, позволяя своему глазу вращаться в цветок трёх томое, и движется, когда звучит щёлчок.

Он использует скоростную причуду, самую быструю из тех, что у него есть, и находится в конце финишной черты.

— Одна и восемь десятых секунды! — издаёт машина звуковой сигнал, и через несколько секунд появляется второй блондин.

— Эй, чувак, это было ужасно! — блондин ухмыляется ему, когда они отходят, чтобы пропустить следующую пару. — Я Каминари Денки, а ты?

— Меня зовут Монома Нейто, приятно познакомиться, — и его глаза скручиваются в полумесяцы, когда он вспоминает мальчика с таким же цветом волос и похожей аурой на Каминари.

_— Меня зовут Тензо! — и мальчик отскакивает с девочкой на руках._

Ему дано маленькое устройство, и Айзава говорит им, чтобы они сжимали ручку так сильно, как только могут.

Монома делает это, используя одну из своих менее сильных причуд силы, и контролирует процесс, чтобы получить приличный результат — сто тридцать четыре килограмма. Он доволен тем, что получает, и ставится на пятое место в этом испытании.

Он наблюдает, как другой мальчик в маске сжимает устройство достаточно крепко, чтобы поднять число до пятиста сорока килограммов, и не думает о глупых причёсках, зелёном латексе и соревновании силы захвата, которое они проделали.

_— Меня зовут Учиха Итачи, — маленький мальчик, не старше тринадцати лет._

Следующим будет прыжок в длину стоя, и Монома наблюдает, как мальчик с колючими волосами использует взрывчатку, чтобы подняться в воздух и перепрыгивает песок.

Он наблюдает, как другой блондин использует лазер из живота, и подросток также преодолевает площадку с песком.

Он наблюдает за зелёноволосым ребёнком с его знакомой причудой, но подросток не перепрыгивает линию через песок.

Монома сам перелетает отметку и чувствует лёгкую сонливость.

_— Пошли, Ямато, я отведу тебя внутрь и подлатаю, — бело-красная маска лисы._

Повторные боковые шаги — это следующий, и Монома получает нормальный балл для испытаний. Особо выдающихся баллов никто не получил.

Зелёноволосый парень занимает тринадцатое место в этом списке. Монома располагает на восьмом.

_— Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто, и я собираюсь стать Хокаге!_

Пришло время для броска мяча, и Монома вспоминает как мальчик с колючими волосами выдал семьсот метров или около того на этом тесте, и смотрит на зелёноволосого ребёнка, который ещё не использовал причуду силы.

Может ли ребёнок знать, как использовать причуду? Если он не знает — это плохо. Монома найдёт способ помочь другому подростку.

Краешком глаза Монома видит, что из-за угла выглядывает Всемогущий, и почти смеётся. Может быть, зелёноволосый — это дитя Всемогущего или ещё какой родственник?

Зелёноволосый использует причуду, ломает свой палец и получает десятую часть очка дальше колючих-волос, что пытался напасть на него.

Айзава удерживает его, и Монома ( _Чидори и Рассенган_ ) связывается с этим человеком, когда он подходит для своего броска мяча.

Он получает пятьсот метров с небольшой причуда силы, и чувствует, что он может пойти найти себе энергетик.

_— Я Сакура Харуно! — он мог **чувствовать** чужой фанатизм._

Следующее — бег на длинные дистанции, и девушка, которая сидит за ним в классе, делает грёбаный самокат.

Он становится третьим на тесте, и он останавливается, потому что он не хочет, чтобы то, что осталось от его выносливости, упало в самый низ.

_— Саске Учиха, я хочу убить одного человека._

Следующие два теста достаточно просты, и в целом Монома занимает седьмое место, и чувствует себя удовлетворённым.

* * *

— Мидория-сан.

Он останавливается перед зелёноволосым подростком и смотрит в глаза напротив.

— Ты можешь контролировать свою причуду?

Ответом было заикающееся «нет», и Монома говорит ему, чтобы тот встретился с ним на недавно очищенном пляже Дагоба сегодня вечером в семь, и уходит.

Он встречается взглядом со Всемогущим, который стоит за углом, и также молча говорит мужчине встретиться с ними на пляже.

* * *

— Мидория-сан, пожалуйста, активируй свою причуду, но не используй её.

Монома стоит перед Мидорией, и он знает, что здесь есть Всемогущий, что наблюдает за ними с боковой дорожки. Мидория этого не знает, но догадывается скорее всего, и активирует свою причуду в не сломанной рукой.

Он чувствует, как вокруг конечности потрескивает энергия, о которой беспокоится Мидория, и кивает.

— Ты можешь перестать её активировать.

— Ч-что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Мидория, всё ещё уставший долгого дня, но заинтересованный.

— Давай я тебе покажу. Ты неправильно используешь причуду Всемогущего.

Мидория замирает, прежде чем броситься вперёд и схватить Моному за руки, и Всемогущий также появляется в мгновение ока.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — говорят они одновременно, и Монома улыбается под своей маской.

— Моя причуда, — отвечает и мягко отталкивает их обоих, отводит Мидорию в сторону и велит ему растянуть энергию для равновесия, а не расплющивать её в концентрацию.

Он говорит ему, чтобы тот не использовал сто процентов причуды, а сначала разбавил её и постепенно наращивал.

Затем он щёлкает пальцем, взрывая воду, наблюдает, как Мидория, но делает это примерно с двумя процентами, говорит подростку, чтобы тот тоже использовал два процента, говорит, что Всемогущий научит Мидорию лучше, и возвращается в общежитие.

В волосах Мидории заткнута бумажная роза серебристого цвета.

Сам он не может использовать силу не до тридцати процентов без выхода из строя. Один раз он использовал сто процентов, он спал в течение недели и получил сломанную руку.

Причуда Всемогущего — только для чрезвычайных ситуаций.

Он спит и на следующее утро почти опаздывает на занятия.

_— Вы трое ещё **не** генины, — потом он улыбается, глядя на их потрясённые лица._

— Героическая подготовка! — Всемогущий врывается в комнату, и Монома чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд. Им выдают их геройские костюмы, а Монома собирает осколки себя, и идёт переодеваться в раздевалку.

Его костюм довольно уникален, но он полагает, что это не может быть так плохо, как странный ребёнок со льдом, покрывающим половину его тела.

Его костюм — это форма Анбу, дополненная собачьей маской. Бинты обёрнуты вокруг свободных конечностей, и мешок с кунаями и сюрикенами быстро добавлены к его телу на ремнях.

Он может сказать себе, что теперь это его мир, но не может позволить своему старому полностью ускользнуть.

Мидория говорит ему, что его костюм выглядит круто, а Каминари дополняет, что он похож на ниндзя.

Его глаза кривятся в полумесяцах, когда он хвалит их костюмы, и пытается не смеяться над кроличьим капюшоном Мидории.

_— А теперь нам с Тазуна-саном надо **поговорить**._

Он находится в паре с девушкой с колючими волосами, которая сидит позади него, и её зовут Момо Яойорозу.

Её причуда удивительна, и он спрашивает, может ли он скопировать её. Она не понимает, что он имеет в виду, и пожимает ему руку. Затем он спрашивает её, как это работает, когда они наблюдают за мониторами, где колючий-мальчик и Мидория сражаются.

Мидория работает с двумя процентами, которые у него под контролем, но Монома может видеть, как он каждый раз уклоняется от удара.

Яойорозу рассказывает ему, как всё работает; Монома качает головой и спрашивает Яойорозу, может ли она сделать для него танто.

Она может, и когда она создает его, Монома наблюдает, как Мидория взрывает дыру в потолке и потолке, и в полу верхнего этажа, и просто сотворяет хаос. Команда Мидории побеждает, у самого Мидории от способности сломана рука, а Монома остаётся вертеть в руках острый танто, когда Яойорозу вручает ему ножны, а он вручает ей энергетический батончик. Она удивлённо улыбается ему, и он отвечает ей тем же взглядом.

Он делает заметку, чтобы упомянуть солдатские таблетки калорий в отделе поддержки. Это был бы интересный проект.

_— Шаринган-Какаши, отдай мне старика._

Он идёт и натыкается на подростка с торчащими красными волосами и девочку со свисающими из мочек ушей шнурами. Он позволяет Яойорозу планировать последовательность атак, и он позволяет ей узнать основы своей причуды. Она понимает, что он имел в виду ранее, реальность удивляет её, и продолжает планировать с Мономой, делающей предложения.

Они жаждут победить, и Монома разбивает танто, ударяя его слишком сильно рыжеволосого ребёнка, что является буквально копией Тецу, чёрт возьми, у них даже есть такой же тип причуды. Он думал, что был здесь подражателем.

_— Ходьба по деревьям! Как только вы справитесь, я дам вам новое дзюцу!_

День закончился, и Монома видит, что Мидория раскрывает что-то о своей причуде подростку с колючими волосами — Бакуго; и раздражённо вздыхает.

Бумажная бабочка летит за ним по следу, когда он идёт в общежитие UA.


	3. Chapter 3

Монома Нейто четырнадцать, и он находится в классе 1-А, и в настоящее время он очень раздражён.

Репортёры преграждают ему путь, чтобы попасть в его школу. Они толпятся у главных ворот школы, пытаясь поймать каждого ученика, который войдет. Монома живёт в общежитии UA, и они находятся прямо рядом с кампусом, но всё же, он по-прежнему проходит через главные ворота для ощущения нормальности.

Обычно это немного помогает, Но сегодня это не из-за чёртовых репортёров. У него есть только плечо мимо них, и поэтому многие пытаются поймать интервью с ним. Он решает проигнорировать их или должен пнуть оператора с дороги.

Один пытается схватить его, и он игнорирует желание кричать _«сексуальное насилие!»_ — так громко, как только может.

— Пожалуйста, не беспокойте меня, — говорит он им, а затем уходит в здание.

Айзава говорит, что они должны выбрать президента класса и вице-президента, обругав Бакуго и Мидорию. Затем он забирается в свой спальный мешок, чтобы вздремнуть.

Монома моргает, поскольку в основном каждый второй подросток в классе пытается добровольно стать президентом класса, но никто не может решить, кто это должен быть.

В конце концов, Иида должен приказать им принять участие в голосовании, и они слушаются. Монома рассеянно записывает имя Ииды и быстро протягивает его.

Так или иначе, Мидория становится президентом класса, а Яойорозу вице-президентом. Каким-то образом Монома получает один голос, и он не знает, почему и как.

Затем Айзава просыпается с того места, где дремал, после их голосования, и быстро объясняет, что должен делать президент класса.

Монома рад, что он не президент класса, это кажется слишком хлопотным. Очевидно, некоторые из его одноклассников тоже так думают.

_— Вот, это правильная форма._

Сейчас обеденное время, и Монома сам сидит с Тодороки и Яойорозу.

Ицука и Тецу пытались сесть рядом с ним, но одноклассники из класса 1-Б утащили их прочь, болтая без умолку. Они смущённо улыбнулись ему, прежде чем последовать за своим одноклассником к столу.

Он правда не задет этим; очевидно, они хотели узнать своих новых одноклассников лучше. Но когда он достал из сумки книгу, Тодороки и Яойорозу скользнули на свободные места.

Все трое молчат и почти не разговаривают. Таким образом, Монома достаточно доволен, чтобы позволить бумажной бабочке летать по воздуху.

Он предположил, что из того, что Тодороки и Яойорозу знали о нём, они прекрасно посидят с ним.

Монома читает свою книгу, а потом почти роняет её.

Большой ревущий звон оглушает по всей столовой, бросая детей в панику.

— НАРУШЕНИЕ ТРЕТЬЕГО УРОВНЯ! — написано электроником, и мигают огни.

Дети визжат, и люди потоком устремляются к выходу. Сам Монома сидит на самом верху стола, чтобы не быть сбитым с ног паникующим учеником, в то время как очень равнодушен к беспорядку.

Тодороки тоже сидит на столе, а Яойорозу уже растворилась в толпе, то ли в поисках учителей, то ли одноклассников. Возможно, даже затопить выход, как и другие дети.

Затем он закрывает глаза, позволяя своей причуде закружиться в жизнь. Он выбирает сенсорную причуду и пытается выбрать человека, отличного от других.

Он быстро находит его, и неизвестный человек в здании, в области, где больше никто не находится и имеет тёмное присутствие. После того, как он уверен в месте, то использует быстро причуду ясновидения, чтобы узнать, кто это.

Был подросток, старше их, и у него самые потрескавшиеся губы, которые Монома когда-либо видел. Он быстро запоминает внешность подростка и прекращает использовать причуду ясновидения.

(На второй ноте, СМИ также наводняют здание.)

Отключив свою причуду, Монома открывает глаза и смотрит на хаос в столовой. Он чувствует лёгкую усталость, и его глаза зудят от боли из-за причуды ясновидения, что трепещет на краю сознания.

Он замечает Мидорию среди паникующих подростков, и бедного мальчика почти топчут.

Затем Монома, приподняв бровь, наблюдает, как Урарака отправляет Ииду в воздух со своей гравитационной причудой. Иида с минуту размахивает руками, прежде чем удариться ногами в стену над дверью.

— ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, УСПОКОЙТЕСЬ! — кричит Иида во всю глотку, и, как ни странно, все действительно успокаиваются. — ЭТО ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ПРЕССА.

Затем, после беспорядка, Мидория передаёт Ииде должность президента класса.

_— Наруто, подойди сюда, я научу тебя дзюцу ветра._

— Айзава-сенсей, — Монома стоит перед своим учителем, и усталый мужчина смотрит на него снизу-вверх.

— Что такое?

— Во время обеда в здание прокрался неизвестный мужчина. Я запомнил, как он выглядит, и нарисовал его лицо, — он положил перед Айзавой лист бумаги, и тот протёр свои глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как он выглядел?

— Моя причуда, — просто отвечает Монома, и Айзава берёт листок бумаги.

— Подражатель, верно? — спрашивает Айзава, изучая портрет.

— Да.

— Хорошо, я сообщу директору, возвращайся домой.

Монома кивает и выходит из класса. Он не возвращается в общежитие, вместо этого бродит по лесам школы.

Он возвращается ещё до начала комендантского часа.

_— Сакура, возьми несколько медицинских свитков, которые могут тебя заинтересовать._

Спасательная учебная поездка в место под названием USJ. Это звучит интересно, и Айзава говорит им, что это нормально носить свои костюмы.

Монома решает надеть свой костюм, вручает Яойорозу пакетик калорийных чипсов и просит её сделать ему два танто.

Она создаёт их для него, и он прикрепляет один к своей талии, а другой к спине.

Затем Иида ведёт их к автобусу и пытается выстроить их в неправильном порядке. Монома сидит рядом с Тодороки, который пытается уснуть. Он смотрит, как отъезжает автобус, и люди начинают обсуждать причуды.

— Твоя причуда похожа на Всемогущего.

Монома тихо фыркает и получает взгляд от Тодороки. Другие подростки в автобусе продолжают болтать, и Монома слышит:

— Ты хочешь поговорить о реально клёвом? Тодороки, Бакуго и Монома — совершенно круты.

— Да, навыки мечника у Монома такие мужественные! — говорит Киришима, и Монома внутренне смеётся над его сходством с Тецу.

— Не знаю, как насчёт Бакуго, но он такой придурок, что вряд ли будет популярен.

Затем Бакуго доказывает точку зрения Цую, и Каминари вызывает его на свою дерьмовую личность, используя ловкие слова.

— Кстати, что за причуда у Мономы? — гадает Мидория.

— Во время боевой симуляции он объяснил мне, в чём заключается его причуда, — начинает говорить Яойорозу. — Это называется «Подражатель».

— Да, такое же, как имя, — говорит Монома, и другие подростки смотрят на него. — Я могу до некоторой степени копировать причуды. Когда сильно использую свою причуду, то сплю сорок восемь или больше часов.

— Монома, это кома.

— Звучит мрачно.

_— Иди за Саске, Наруто! Будь осторожен!_

Злодеи атакуют, и Монома натягивает маску Анбу на лицо. Он должен быть серьёзным. Один неверный выбор или нападение — и все его одноклассники могут быть ранены или убиты.

Он стоит на страже перед группой, которая не была телепортирована, его танто скользит в руку.

— Я не позволю тебе причинить им боль, — рычит он, а затем активирует причуду Айзавы. Его волосы взлетают вверх, и туман Курогири начинает исчезать.

Он игнорирует зуд в своих глазах, игнорирует небольшое напряжение своей выносливости и движется так быстро, как только может, чтобы нанести удар в грудную пластину Курогири.

Он моргает, и туман Курогири возвращается. Он уклоняется от него, снова активирует причуду Айзавы и использует причуду Всемогущего на десять процентов, чтобы выпнуть Курогири через площадь.

Он чувствует, как изнеможение начинает распространяться, но не обращает на это внимания.

Вместо этого он использует вторую причуду, которую впервые скопировал, говорит Ииде бежать и распространяет тяжёлый туман над площадью.

И он позволяет своему Шарингану развернуться к миру.

Он бесшумно крадётся сквозь туман, вырубая злодеев направо и налево, и медленно движется туда, где он может слышать, как сражается Айзава. Цепи бесшумно хлещут в воздухе, и тяжёлый туман продолжает закрывать обзор.

 _Это скрытая туманная бесшумная техника убийства в лучшем виде,_ — думает Монома, поднимаясь позади злодея, и вырубает его быстрее, чем зверь может думать.

Он позволяет водовороту исчезнуть, и туман остаётся, но начинает рассасываться.

Монома двигается, и его танто набрасывается на главного злодея. Он может распознать главного из них. Тот, кто первым вторгся в UA.

Краем глаза он видит своего учителя и одаривает его улыбкой, прежде чем атаковать.

Злодей уклоняется на дюйм, и клочья волос плывут по воздуху, поскольку Монома продолжает бороться, цветочный узор вращается. Когда злодей пытается использовать свою причуду, Монома стирает её и наносит тяжёлый удар.

— Ному!

Зверь двигается, и Монома чувствует свист ветра, когда ныряет под атакой и колет.

Отпрыгивая от существа, он наблюдает, как заживают раны, и снова готовится к схватке.

Главный злодей хвастается, произнося свой странный монолог, и Монома обязательно следит за животным и прислушивается к злодею.

Затем злодей что-то показывает, и Монома ухмыляется. Мгновенная регенерация, да?

Он сражался с бессмертными и с существами с чрезвычайно высокой скоростью регенерации. Он знает, как их уничтожить.

Поэтому он прыгает вперёд и слышит громкий гул со стороны водной зоны. Монома игнорирует его, когда он обволакивает свой танто огнём. Он отрезает зверю руку и прижигает рану.

Как он и ожидал, она больше не отрастает. Чего он не ожидает, так это падение к чернильно-чёрному порталу, который открывается у него под ногами, и посылает его прямо в удар, посланный этим животным.

Он чувствует, как хрустят его рёбра, а потом ломаются, и его бросает в полёт. Он слышит, как его имя выкрикивает учитель, и его белая маска срываетсяся лица.

Монома приземляется в воду, и кровь из его рта стекает в жидкость. Он вырывается, потому что не может — он не может бросить своих товарищей по команде, даже если глубокая усталость угрожает свалить его здесь и сейчас.

Он отказывается позволить им умереть, и исцеляющая причуда вживляется в теле, чтобы вылечить его рёбра так хорошо, как он может себе позволить. Он вытаскивает себя из воды и видит, что главный злодей тянется к Цую, а ному держит Айзаву и…

Айзава и он, вдвоём, активируют стирание, и он мчится вперёд так быстро, как только может.

Злодей отодвигается в сторону, когда Мидория пытается напасть на него, и существо занимает его место. Монома видит, что Мидория не причинил никакого вреда, и знает, что тупая сила не будет работать на существо.

Поэтому он вытаскивает свой другой танто, и пронзает ному насквозь в грудь, и пытается прижечь рану.

Ному исчез раньше этого, теперь тот стоит рядом с главным злодеем, а двери в это место ломаются.

Это Всемогущий, и Монома понимает, что герой не улыбается.

Он быстро вылавливает Мидорию и Цую из воды и отскакивает, клон отделяется от него, и он уносит с собою Сотриголову.

Он осматривает их на бегу, у Мидории сломан палец, но в остальном дети в порядке. Его клон говорит ему, что Айзава в плохой форме, и что он сам тоже в плохой форме, но он стискивает зубы и продолжает двигаться.

Он может слышать громкие взрывы и боевые кличи, но он движется, чтобы отправить их в безопасное место.

Монома оставляет их рядом с выходными дверями и активирует сразу две причуды. Он видит чёрные пятна в своём поле зрения, но хочет, чтобы они исчезли.

Он использует причуду Яойорозу, чтобы сделать шину для Мидории, и приступает к работе над Айзавой. Целебная причуда, которая использует его собственный жир тела, как у Яойорозу, и лечит Айзаву так хорошо, как может.

Он укладывает сломанную руку мужчины и пытается свести рёбра вместе. Он лечит ему перелом черепа и перевязывает раны.

Он складывает воедино то, чему научила его розоволосая ученица, и игнорирует усталость, которая тянет его упасть лицом в землю.

Он наблюдает за Всемогущим и ному; как герой выносит его; Всемогущий имеет преимущество. В отличие от ному, у него две руки, но он немного слабее.

Монома знает, что Всемогущий победит, но не может не волноваться.

Затем Курогири использует свою причуду, и Монома снова движется.

Он использует то, что ему не нравится использовать, и чрезвычайная причуда обрушивается всей своей силой на Курогири.

Всем снаружи кажется, что это всего лишь доля секунды, но только Курогири видит, как небо становится красным, и видит перед собой Моному, видит белокурый глаз-полумесяц, а затем свои худшие кошмары.

Причуда, которую скопировал Монома — лёд выгибается и замораживает ному. Всемогущему удаётся убежать, а затем эти двое вступают в драку, от которой голова Мономы кружится.

Но даже когда эти двое дерутся дальше, Монома смотрит на них и думает: _«Мой самый слабый глупый ученик мог бы побить вас обоих»._

Но ному исчез — и Мидория прыгает, а Монома отстаёт на пол-удара, протягивая руку, потому что он знает, что ноги Мидории сломаны и…

Герои уже здесь.

Пули проходят сквозь руки злодея, и Монома ловит Мидорию. Он видит, что Всемогущий начинает меняться ( _какого чёрта_ ), и бетонные стены поднимаются.

Монома видит истинную форму Всемогущего, кивает мужчине, поднимает Мидорию на руки и отправляется ко входу, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд, когда пытается исцелить Мидорию.

Сам Мидория смотрит через его плечо на Всемогущего, и Монома знает, что он должен быть очень обеспокоен. Он сажает Мидорию на одну из больничных переносных коек и, шатаясь, падая, садится у стены.

Он закрывает глаза, и всё вокруг становится чернильно чёрным.

_— Мне так жаль, Наруто, сэнсэй в следующий раз не опоздает._

— Шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать, тот, что со сломанным ногами… где двадцатый?

— А кто пропал? — спрашивает человек в пальто, и все ученики смотрят друг на друга.

Тодороки поднимает руку с Яойорозу.

— Монома Нейто пропал.

Человек в пальто кивает и говорит героям, что кто-то пропал, а ученики озабоченно оглядываются.

Сущий Мик находит Моному, прислонившегося к стене, и забирает его в машину скорой помощи. Мужчина слушает, как медики суетятся вокруг раненого, кладёт Моному на кровать, озабоченно смотрит на Айзаву и уходит.

_— Я буду тренироваться с Джирайей, чтобы стать сильнее!_

Они говорят, что повреждение могло быть и хуже, они говорят, что кто-то провёл полевое исцеление на нём. Айзава не знает, кто именно, но Мидория позже говорит ему, что это был Монома Нейто.

_— Я теперь ученица Цунаде!_

Они говорят ему, что его руки и ноги заживут правильно, и его сломанный палец будет совершенным. Они спрашивают его, кто вставил палец, и Изуку говорит, что это был Монома.

_— Я бы хотел снова присоединиться к Анбу._

Они находят треснувшую маску и танто на дне водной зоны. На маске есть следы крови.

_За маской пса поблескивает красный глаз._

* * *

Монома просыпается в одно мгновение, и он убеждается, что его дыхание такое же, как раньше. Он слышит шёпот и чувствует под собой больничные простыни.

Он чуть приоткрывает глаза и видит, как Айзава разговаривает с Исцеляющей Девочкой. Мужчина в бинтах и с усталым видом смотрит туда, где лежит Монома.

Затем он вздрагивает, когда понимает, что Монома смотрит на него сквозь закрытые веки. Через полсекунды Айзава уже стоит у его кровати и помогает ему сесть.

— Вода есть? — Монома хрипит и ему быстро протягивают чашку с водой. Медленно потягивая его, он поворачивается к Айзаве и спрашивает: — Как долго?

Айзава пристально смотрит на него, пока Исцеляющая Девочка проверяет жизненные показатели Мономы.

— Две недели, завтра фестиваль, — говорит он, и Монома кивает.

Затем Айзава говорит, что он не будет участвовать в празднике, а вместо этого будет сидеть с ним в зоне ведущих.

На следующий день он входит в кабинет, и половина класса кричит, а другая половина роняет то, что держат.

Глаз Мономы улыбается, когда они суетятся над ним.


	4. Chapter 4

Монома Нейто четырнадцать лет, и Всемогущий просит поговорить с ним наедине, и он очень, очень, _очень_ устал. Хотя, честно говоря, кто бы не был, если бы ты только что вышел из медицинского отсека?

Символ мира выскочил из-за угла, когда Монома шёл по коридору, направляясь к выходу из школы. Монома с минуту пристально смотрел на символ мира, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— ЮНЫЙ МОНОМА, ТЫ НЕ МОГ БЫ ПОЙТИ СО МНОЙ ПОГОВОРИТЬ?

Он молча кивнул, следуя за шумным героем обратно в школу. В конце концов, они оказались перед кабинетом директора, и Всемогущий поманил его внутрь.

— Здравствуй, Монома-сан, нам нужно немного поговорить с тобой! — директор школы мышь-медведь-хомяк просиял, жестом приглашая ученика сесть за парту.

Всемогущий стоял рядом с директором, его лицо было мрачно серьёзным.

— Юный Монома, мы должны задать тебе один вопрос. Пожалуйста, ответь честно.

— Я отвечу по мере своих сил, — сказал Монома, его глаза были сосредоточены на двух взрослых, хотя внутри он думал, что скорее бы вернется в общежитие.

— Ты как-нибудь связан с человеком по имени Сузуки Канони?

Монома задумался на мгновение, обдумывая странный вопрос, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Он мой пра-пра-пра-прадедушка со стороны моего отца. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Только потому, что он мой заклятый враг, и у тебя была очень похожая причуда.

— Что?

_— Миссия S-ранга, эскорт Ямады Формика, завершённая командой Гончих._

— Добро пожаловать на СПОРТИВНЫЙ ФЕСТИВАЛЬ UA!

Монома слегка съёжился от громкости звука Сущего Мика, постукивая пальцами по ногам и наблюдая, как ученики выходят из больших дверей.

— МИДНАЙТ, НОМИНАЛЬНЫЙ ГЕРОЙ 18+, СЕГОДНЯ ПРОВЕДЁТ ЦЕРЕМОНИЮ ОТКРЫТИЯ!

Рейтинг восемнадцать плюс? Разве это не старшая школа? Единственным человеком, который действительно попытается сделать шаг к этому герою, вероятно, будет тот странный извращённый ребёнок класса B, которого Монома встретил. Серьёзно, кто знал, что кто-то может быть настолько извращённым…

Миднайт щёлкнула кнутом, и толпа затихла.

— А сейчас от первогодок с речью от первого места, дадим слово Бакуго Кацуки!

Колючие-волосы казался странно подавленными, когда подошёл к трибуне, прежде чем: «Я собираюсь быть номером один».

_— Я собираюсь стать Хокаге, верьте мне!_

Полоса препятствий в качестве первого действия, нольочковый, которого Монома победил ранее, балансирующая верёвка на скалах и минное поле.

Наблюдая за тем, как Тодороки замораживает нольочковых и отправляет их почти рушиться на других участников ( _это было довольно холодно с его стороны_ ), но кроме этого, это было довольно опасно для подростков. Другие ученики могли бы быть ранены, если… Тецутецу и Киришима просто встретились?

У Мидории были некоторые проблемы, если присмотреться, но Кендо, казалось, была в порядке. Её гимнастические уроки от него, должно быть, окупились, видя, как она легко побежала через верёвку над пропастью. Бакуго и Тодороки были наравне, каждый из них бежал ногу в ногу над утёсами.

Теперь минное поле звучало интересно; настоящие мины?

Он ещё надеялся, что мины взорвутся, как взрывное устройство класса Е, сделанное любителем. И дым был розовато-пурпурный, вроде того, что использовал Наруто, когда шутил с кем-то.

Мидория, казалось, творил что-то интересное, для чего он использовал этот кусок металла?

По крайней мере, наблюдать, как Мидория взрывается в тридцати футах над землёй, было забавно.

_— Когда я посмотрел на него, то увидел, кем мог бы быть._

Человеческие пирамиды с вышибалами? Все сформировали команды, и в какой-то момент Мидория начал плакать. Сильно, то есть очень сильно. Зелёноволосый мальчик собрал команду из Очако, а также Цую и Токоями. Монома был слегка удивлён, что Иида не объединился с Мидорией и Очако.

Блондин вздохнул, прежде чем встать со стула, и подползти к задней части рубки, когда Сущий Мик орал в микрофон. Он на секунду задержался у задней стенки ложи стадиона, прежде чем выскользнуть наружу. Ни Мик, ни Айзава не заметили, как он вышел прочь, закрыв за собой дверь.

Монома сбежал вниз по лестнице, вздыхая и потирая виски. Шум был слишком сильным для его чувств, и он сделал столь необходимый перерыв в коридоре. Услышав внезапный приглушённый рёв толпы, Монома снова вздохнул.

 _В основном это экзамен на чуунина, за исключением более эффектных и кричащих выступлений. И наборов баллов,_ — подумал он, продолжая спускаться по лестнице. Почёсывая повязку, обвивавшую руку, блондин бесшумно двигался по коридорам, в конце концов найдя путь на первый этаж.

Свернув за угол, Монома остановился, когда в коридор вошёл ещё один человек. Это был про-герой, которого Подражатель узнал сразу же.

Старатель.

Продолжая после небольшой паузы, Монома прошёл мимо героя номер два, его взгляд был устремлён вперёд, его походка была такой же нормальной, как и то, что он почти не обращал внимания на пользователя огня.

Как только он подумал, что сбежал, герой заговорил.

— Это ведь о тебе Шото мне рассказывал? — зарычал мужчина, и Монома остановился. — Тот, кто был так сильно ранен во время атаки на USJ, что не смог попасть на Фестиваль.

— Вполне возможно, — голос Мономы был бесстрастным, а глаза каменными. — Я не знаю, зачем Вам это знать. Это не Ваше дело.

— Не смей так со мной разговаривать, мальчишка.

Монома стоит неподвижно и осторожно не думает о том, как сильно он хотел бы убить героя номер два; метнуть сенбон прямо в летальную точку, чему его научил Генма; не думает о том, как раздражает человеческое взаимодействие.

Но вместо этого он повернулся и засиял так широко, как только мог, изгибая глаза полумесяцами. Он намеренно повысил голос и подпрыгнул на месте. Он направил своего внутреннего Гая-или-Наруто, и сладко затоптался.

— О, простите меня! Я не должен так разговаривать с героями! Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, так я поступаю всякий раз, когда встречаю живую дрянь.

Затем он развернулся и зашагал прочь, обогнув поворот коридора, и, конечно же, врезался в одного-единственного Шото Тодороки.

— Ну здравствуй, Тодороки-сан, — Монома кивнул другому мальчику, — пока всё идёт замечательно.

Не обращая внимания на то, что другой мальчик широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел вдоль по коридору в шоке (он, вероятно, слышал, как Монома называл его отца ничтожеством); Монома хлопнул Тодороки по плечу и зашагал прочь, напевая какую-то песенку, которую Генма всегда напевал, когда они выполняли лёгкую миссию.

_— Какаши-сэмпай, он нужен нам живым._

_— Написано только: целым._

Честно говоря? Он был почти уверен, что борьба Мидории и Тодороки приведёт к катастрофе, и, кто бы мог подумать, это и произошло.

После того как Айзава потащил его обратно в рубку вещания, Монома просидел там тридцать с чем-то минут, ожидая чего-то интересного. Ну, а Тодороки, создавший ледник на месте ловушки для Серо, был немного за бортом.

Мидория ломает пальцы, чтобы выбраться из причуды ребёнка с фиолетовыми волосами (контроль сознания?) было немного интересно. Розововолосая студентка с курса поддержки, дурачившаяся с Иидой в течение десяти минут — была интересна, наблюдая за количеством странных изобретений.

Монома задался вопросом, сможет ли он поручить ей какое-то другое оружие, кроме стандартного, которое всегда было у него на теле (танто, кунай, сюрикен). Это было также довольно интересно в перспективе, когда он выяснил, как взорвать своих бумажных бабочек на днях.

И Тецутецу и Киришима сражаются в армрестлинге? Весело. К сожалению, Кендо выбивают с раунда, и её противник продолжает, столкнувшись с Бакуго.

Но Мидория и Тодороки? Из-за катастрофы, скорее всего, даже больше, чем Бакуго и Мидория. И он был прав, видя, как Мидория сломал все пальцы на обеих руках; сломал их снова; сломал себе руку, достигнув трёхпроцентного удара в челюсть Тодороки; подстёгивая Тодороки в сторону огня и вызвав гигантский взрыв.

Катастрофа, безусловно; Монома может сделать ещё больший взрыв. Сакура могла бы сделать намного больший взрыв, используя свои голые кулаки. (Была ли Сакура сильнее Всемогущего? …да).

Бакуго быстро вышибает Токоями и борется с Тодороки за первое место. По какой-то случайной причине Тодороки отказался использовать свой огонь в битве против Бакуго, в результате чего красно-белый мальчик стал вторым.

И достаточно забавно, что Бакуго пришлось приковать цепью, чтобы вручить ему медаль в качестве первого места.

_— Не позволяй ему дойти выше двух хвостов, это чревато катастрофой._

Как он получил рекомендации? Он даже не участвовал в спортивном празднике! Вздохнув, когда он просмотрел короткий список, которым каким-то образом обзавёлся, он уже выбрал себе геройское агентство.

Почему бы не попробовать агентство Старателя? Было бы забавно понадоедать ему.

_— Я верну Саске обратно!_

Имена героев. Было чрезвычайно трудно решить, что он собирается выбрать. Что ему выбрать? Может быть, «Подражатель» или похожее? «Подражатель» — звучит довольно глупо, а «Гончая», на самом деле, не подходит. Что делать, что делать?

Вообще-то, что-то вроде «Инари» или «Кицуне» было бы неплохо. Они вроде как похожи на него, оборотни и манипуляторы. Кьюби мог бы выделиться немного больше, и идти по его настоящему имени было бы немного странно. Но он всё равно хотел бы имя типа собаки или волка; «Райдзин», «Инугами», «Оками» тоже довольно приличны.

Ладно, он уже решил, что будет делать дальше. Монома выходит на середину класса и с лёгким стуком опускает свою доску.

— Герой подражатель, Оками.

— Оками? — Миднайт говорит это с неправильным акцентом, но учитывая, что это давно потерянный язык, на котором, он уверен, только он сам может свободно говорить, это хорошая попытка.

— Да, великое волчье божество, которое ведёт тебя сквозь туман, чтобы добраться до твоего друга, — Монома осторожно не упоминает вторую часть, что говорит _«или до вашего конца»._

_Танто поёт, рассекая воздух._

— Хм?

— Ты тоже собираешься работать в агентстве Старателя? — Монома откинулся назад в метро, глядя прямо в лицо Тодороки.

— Я не думал, что он сделает мне предложение, учитывая, что я оскорбил его прямо в лицо.

Тодороки медленно кивнул, по-прежнему выглядя смущённым. Монома про себя подумал, что он похож на потерявшегося щенка.

Когда двери метро открылись, Монома последовал за Тодороки, а другой подросток повёл его в агентство своего отца.

Честно говоря, разве агентство должно было быть гигантским небоскрёбом? Нет, но было очевидно, что Старатель сделал это, в любом случае. Вход в само здание вызвал ту же реакцию, что и снаружи: раздражение и массовый вздох.

— Неужели твой отец действительно такой кричащий?

— Отец Мидории — намного больше…

Отец Миродии? Чт-ЧТО.…

— Я на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что Всемогущий не отец Мидории.

— А я почти уверен, что он — тайное дитя любви Всемогущего.

Кто вбил эту идею в голову этого бедного подростка? Снова вздохнув, Монома направился прямо к стойке регистрации.

— Здесь для стажировки героев, Тодороки Шото и Монома Нейто.

— Хорошо, вас уже ждали. Поднимитесь на двадцать седьмой этаж, там вас ждет Старатель.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тодороки, прежде чем подвести Моному к странным стеклянным лифтам.

Вокруг неловкая музыка лифта, номера этажей тикали вверх. Когда они добрались до двадцать седьмого, Монома пригнулся, потянув Тодороки вниз вместе с собой, когда волна огня прошла над их головами. Когда он замолкает, он вскакивает, смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Какого хрена, сэр?

Как ни странно, сумасшедший ухмыляется и посылает ещё одну волну огня на пару.

_— Расенган так и не был завершён._

Старатель — не плохой учитель, но и не лучший. Монома сказал бы, что он был немного лучше, чем человек, учитывая, что он не избивал своих учеников/стажёров каждый день. Ну, по крайней мере, достаточно интересно смотреть, как Тодороки почти сжёг все документы своего отца.

Патрулирование было чем-то знакомым, он делал это и раньше, когда была жива его мать. Бродя по окрестностям и избивая банды и преступников, которые бродили неподалёку (было ли это бдительностью?), и наблюдая за этим районом.

Через неделю после стажировки на этом месте, всё знакомо закрутилось в катастрофу. То, что выглядело как странное чудовище, с которым он сражался в USJ, появилось из ниоткуда, а Тодороки и он получили сообщение от Мидории, в котором не было ничего, кроме его местоположения.

Тодороки мгновенно ушёл, стараясь кричать ему вслед, а Монома последовал за ним. Они прибыли в нужное время, Тодороки послали волну огня, захлестнувшую мужчину, нависшего над Мидорией.

— Убийца-героев, Пятно, да? — говорит Монома, и от его правой ноги расходится ледяная волна. Когда лёд ударяет вверх, Тодороки поворачивается, чтобы дать Мономе взгляд, который кричит, что-то вроде: _ты украл мой ход_. Монома пожимает плечами, с _какой-то чушью собираясь_ сделать отношение обратно.

Иида лежит на земле, крича на них, а про-герой лежит у стены, испуганный взгляд на его лице пожирает всё остальное. Он слышит, как Тодороки отвечает на что-то, что болтает Иида, и поворачивается, чтобы просто увидеть, как Иида ошеломлённо молчит.

Убийца героев Пятно всё ещё находится в задней части переулка, и Монома бросился ему навстречу в бою, вытащив свой танто, чтобы отклонить меч, летящий на него.

— Мидория-сан, в чём его причуда?

— Какая-то парализующая причуда! — крикнул Мидория, и Монома улыбнулся, увидев, что Мидория спикировал вниз с кулаком сильнее, чем он видел в последний раз. — Думаю, это связано с кровью или ещё чем?

Кровь? Хорошо, он может работать с этим. Он бросается вперёд, ныряя под поток огня (Тодороки), позволяет своей причуде исчезнуть, вернуться к жизни, и ползущие линии пятнают чужую челюсть.

Контакт кожа-к-кожа. Он резко оборачивается, полосует Пятно ножом по щеке и отскакивает назад.

— Отвлеките его на минуту или две! — кричит он и принимается за работу, выискивая новую причуду, которую приобрёл.

Когда он получает новую причуду, он должен потратить несколько минут, чтобы проанализировать её, иначе она не будет работать, чтобы был лучший потенциал. Конечно, вы можете скопировать печати к дзюцу, но можете ли вы выполнить её?

Он по-прежнему слышит звуки битвы, чувствует прохладу и жар. Монома слышит треск электричества, улюлюканье двигателей и крики. Что-то едва не задевает его лицо, но всё же, его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

— Чисто! — кричит он, открывая глаза и видя только, что Мидория упал истекая кровью на тротуар переулка, Пятно нападает на Тодороки, а Иида находится в другом месте, чем раньше, с ножом, пронзившим руку. Не колеблясь, он поднимает свой кунай и облизывает лезвие.

Отвратительно, на вкус оно точно такое, каким он помнит.

Пятно тем временем застывает и падает лицом вниз. Монома рысью подбегает к убийце героев и быстро нокаутирует его, а Мидория, про-герой Туземец и Иида могут дальше двигаться.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, упершись руками в бёдра. — Кто пострадал больше всех?

— Иида, — говорит Мидория, и Монома делает гримасу.

Он уже делал это раньше, говоря, что кто-то другой был ранен сильнее, чем он, в результате чего он терял сознание с потерей крови. Это было не весело, и у него была адская головная боль, когда он проснулся.

— Нет, — говорит Монома, — Тодороки, ты можешь перевязать Пятно, пока я буду лечить их?

Он не очень много знает о целительстве, но он скопировал причуду Исцеляющейся Девочки, так что это должно сработать. Он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Мидорию в лоб, убедившись, что вылечил его настолько, насколько это было возможно, не лишая слишком большой выносливости.

Он сочетает одну причуду с другой, и это подрывает его энергию тоже вместо того, чтобы просто дать лечения Мидории. Он повторяет тоже самое с Иидой, Тодороки и про-героем.

Он слегка покачивается на ногах, перевязывая лёгкие раны, которые так и не зажили. Тодороки поддерживает его, когда они, прихрамывая, выходят из переулка. Иида держит Пятно, убийца героев перекинут через плечо, как мешок с картошкой.

Потом что-то просвистело мимо, Монома вздрогнул, и Мидорию пнули в лицо. Это невысокий старичок, который в настоящее время читает Мидории лекцию так усердно, что даже Тодороки слегка мрачнеет.

Старатель тоже сворачивает за угол, и когда он замечает их, на его лице появляется непроницаемое выражение. Другие про-герои поворачивают головы, и Монома почти позволяет себе расслабиться.

И затем…

Мидория…

Его тело движется само по себе, и причуда Каминари скользит в организме, разгоняя кровь. Различные улучшения силы и скорости применяются, и он движется. Его маска сползает на место, а инстинкт берёт верх.

Гончая скачет за существом с Мидорией в когтях, перепрыгивая через крыши и быстро нагоняя его. Он подпрыгивает высоко, и потрескивающий шар электричества освещает его маску. Шаринган сияет, и он кричит на забытом языке, давно умершем.

_— Чидори!_

Его рука погружается прямо в сердце существа, жидкость плещется на его лице, и Мидория падает из когтей, только чтобы другой человек поймал его, и нож находит путь в открытый мозг существа.

Он мёртв, и Гончая прыгает между Мидорией и убийцей героев, который каким-то образом проснулся и вырвался из своих пут. Его танто забрызган красным, а Шаринган вращается. Кровь стекает по его маске, и он уже прикидывает, что нужно сделать, чтобы _убить._

— Я не позволю никому из этих фальшивых героев убить меня! — кричит Пятно, а ему, честно говоря, все равно. — Единственный, кто может убить меня — это Всемогущий!

На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, и Гончая понимает, что убийца героев потерял сознание. Он вздыхает, прячет свой танто обратно в ножны и поворачивается, чтобы присесть рядом с Мидорией.

— Хей, — говорит он и сдвигает маску обратно на голову. — Уже получил новые травмы? — его выносливость невелика, но там достаточно сил, чтобы он мог залечить раны Мидории. Ему придётся вздремнуть на один или два дня, но он должен убедиться, что его… с товарищами всё в порядке.

Мидория садится, Монома помогает зелёноволосому мальчику. Блондин снова наклоняется, прижимая покрытый маской поцелуй ко лбу другого, и раны испаряются в воздухе.

Затем Мидория должен помочь Мономе вернуться назад, другой опираясь на более низкого. Иида, Мидория, Тодороки и он сам попадают в карету скорой помощи. Вздохнув, он откидывается назад, не думая о крови, покрывающей его руки, и спит.

Прежде чем он полностью засыпает, он чувствует, как кто-то накрывает его чем-то вроде одеяла. Сирены отключаются, и он исчезает.

_— Я собираюсь убить тебя!_

_— Я не могу передать, как сильно мне наплевать._

Когда он просыпается, Монома держит дыхание ровным, и слушает. Единственное, что он может слышать — это сигнал пульсирующего монитора.

Он находится в больничной палате (он сразу же строит планы побега), и ему очень хочется пить. Он одет в классический больничный халат, и кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы надеть на него больничную маску.

На тумбочке рядом с кроватью стоит стакан воды. Он оглядывает комнату и видит Кендо и Тецутецу, спящих у его кровати, видит Мидорию, Тодороки, Ииду, спящих на других больничных койках.

Монома улыбается, выпивает воду, натягивает маску и откидывается назад. Когда он снова засыпает, он думает:

_Я — Нейто Монома, мне почти пятнадцать лет, и, кажется, у меня появились новые товарищи…_

_**Я надеюсь, что смогу защитить их на этот раз.** _


	5. Chapter 5

Его звали Монома Нейто, ему скоро стукнет пятнадцать, и он всё ещё устаёт. (Он чувствует, что устал больше, чем раньше).

После того, как вся неразбериха со убийцей-Пятно закончилась (он чуть не рассмеялся над Тодороки, что почти назвал полицейского невежественным), он наконец-то смог спать на своей кровати, в своей комнате в общежитии.

Пробираясь сквозь расставленные им же ловушки, Монома со вздохом бросился на кровать. Он сел и потянулся за блокнотом и карандашом. Открыв блокнот, он обнаружил названия причуд и описания.

Он перевернул чистую страницу, прежде чем что-то нацарапать.

_Убийца героев, Пятно; кровавый паралич; дегустация крови может парализовать жертв, эффекты парализации различаются для каждой группы крови, в порядке B, AB, A и O; энергозатрата C+._

_Старатель; адское пламя; производить и манипулировать огнём по своей воле; побочные эффекты: снижение выносливости, тепловой удар, нарушение физических функций; энергозатрата А+._

_Пан; манипуляции с растениями; побочные эффекты: обезвоживание, онемение конечностей; энергозатрата B-._

Отложив карандаш, он отбросил блокнот в сторону — Монома откинулся назад, слегка стукнувшись о кровать.

Он всегда записывал причуды, которые копировал, он мог запомнить их все, но иногда было лучше иметь бумажные копии. Монома держал блокноты под замком, и только одному человеку он показывал их содержимое. Но этот человек умер, так что никто, кроме него, не знает о страницах.

Монома собрал две записные книжки с причудами, каждая из которых отличалась силой и мощью, от самых простых до самых сильных. Причуда Всемогущего стояла на самом мощном типе, а простая причуда изменения цвета ногтей располагалась внизу.

Вздохнув, он бросил карандаш в выключатель, и комната погрузилась в темноту.

_— План «Дельта», положение цели изменено, в два часа ночи._

— Хорошо, ты хочешь, — Хатсуме посмотрела вниз на блокнот, который держала в руках, — большой длинный плоский меч с двумя зазубринами, один на конце полный круг, другой наполовину, полукруг. Посох Бо, металлические вееры, охапка иголок и кольчатый посох. Да, и ещё катану.

Монома кивнул, тоже держа в руке блокнот.

— Ты можешь даже использовать всё это?

Ну, он мог, учитывая, что он был другом _Гая._

— Да.

Она посмотрела на него, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Я сделаю их для тебя, только если ты продемонстрируешь их и некоторые другие виды оружия.

— Сделка.

Хацуме и Монома пожали друг другу руки, прежде чем расстаться, Хацуме поспешила в другую зону в мастерской, а Монома — вернуться в класс.

_— Какаши! Мой вечный соперник! Я вызываю тебя на бой! Но какой поворот! Мы используем эти вееры!_

— Ладно, значит, оружие готово.

— Монома? Какое оружие?

— …

— _Какое оружие?_

— О, он заказал гигантский меч, посох, несколько вееров, много игл, ещё один посох и катану.

— Я совершенно не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

_— Как ты умудрился сломать большой палец, занимаясь фунджусту?_

— О, я неплохо справился, — говорит Монома, держа листочек в руке. Каминари наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на его бумагу, и только застонал.

— Братан, у тебя сто один!

— Я мог бы получить сто три, — Монома растягивается на своём столе, а его одноклассники стонут вокруг него.

— Эй, Монома, братан, откуда у тебя этот шрам?

Вопрос прозвучал совершенно неожиданно, и, честно говоря, Монома был поражён, когда услышал его. Повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Киришиму, который задал этот вопрос.

— Какой шрам?

— Ну, тот, что у тебя на глазу.

Тот, что у него на глазу? Насколько он был уверен, он не получил никаких травм гла… _О, это._

— Ввязался в драку со скалой.

Он не ошибся, но «шрам» был родимым пятном, но он получил шрам там, _тогда,_ от камня, и камень раздавил Обито, так что он не ошибся. Это просто случилось в другой жизни.

— Я почти уверен, что камень не может оставить такого шрама, — сухо заметил Тодороки.

Монома пожал плечами, его глаза исказились.

— Это был острый камень.

Дверь скользнула в сторону, и вошёл Айзава, держа спальный мешок под мышкой.

— Пришло время для практического экзамена, идите и возьмите свои костюмы.

Блондин встал, схватил свою сумку из-под стола и двинулся вместе с группой подростков, каждый из которых обсуждал, каким будет экзамен.

— Третьекурсник сказал мне, что это роботы!

— Роботы? Опять? Разве использование роботов не слишком дорого?

— Это UA, они могут себе это позволить.

Вздохнув, Монома быстро натянул свою униформу, прежде чем заглянуть в свой шкафчик. _Какое оружие мне следует взять с собой? Они сказали, что мы можем взять с собой оружие._

— Монома-сан, почему ты так долго?

— Просто идите без меня, я справлюсь.

— Я… если ты так говоришь.

Он вздохнул, почесывая голову рукой, не отрывая глаз от содержимого своего шкафчика. Протянув руку, он поднял катану и вложил её в ножны. Это был более длинный вариант, длиннее его торса и почти достигающий колен.

У Монома был такой, когда он был моложе, и он помнил, сколько раз отец смеялся над ним, когда беловолосый мальчик спотыкался об него.

Выбросив из головы старые воспоминания, Монома вышел из раздевалки и почти бегом направился туда, где его ждали одноклассники и учитель. Остановившись перед своим учителем, Монома улыбнулся глазами.

— Извините, что опоздал, там была лестница, так что мне пришлось идти длинным путём в обход, а потом таинственным образом появился чёрный кот, так что мне пришлось выйти в окно.

Айзава безмолвно проворчал, прежде чем загнать их всех в автобус. Поездка была наполнена болтовней, большинство задавалось вопросом: каким будет их тест? Монома сидел рядом с Тодороки, его катана была прислонена к стене.

Выйдя из автобуса, они встали в очередь перед учителями. Айзава также присоединился к линии учителей, прежде чем начать.

— Тестовое упражнение скоро начнётся, — сказал он, — очевидно, вы можете потерпеть неудачу, поэтому, если хотите поехать в летний лагерь, постарайтесь изо всех сил не разочаровывать.

Сурово.

— До вас ведь доходили слухи о выпускном экзамене? Осмелюсь предположить, что вы все имеете представление о том, что такое экзамен.

— Роботы, ведь так? Прямо как на вступительном экзамене! — воскликнул Каминари, и Ашидо тоже воскликнула. Монома наблюдал за учителем, и на его лице появилось подозрение.

А потом директор вырвался из-под шарфа Айзавы.

Пока Незу лепетал о том, что они ошиблись и какой будет экзамен, Монома моргнул.

— Во время экзамена вы все будете формировать пары, а выйдете против учителей!

— Что?

_— Экзамен на чуунина раунд два, найти товарища по команде, что пропал без вести._

— Вы все столкнетесь с одним из учителей, ваши оценки, ваши боевые стили, ваша степень знакомства, всё это будет оценено. Мы все лично решили, с кем вы будете бороться, и теперь я буду перечислять матчи, — Айзава смотрел на них с хитрой усмешкой на лице.

Монома уставилась на него перед слегка улыбающимися глазами. _Он использует тактику запугивания._

— Во-первых, Тодороки и Яойорозу вместе против меня, — Айзава поднял свой шарф, прежде чем продолжить, — Мидория и Бакуго — Всемогущий.

 _Чёрт возьми, это плохая команда_ , — вздохнул Монома. Он продолжал ждать и оживился, когда его окликнули по имени.

— Монома и Каминари, вы вдвоём пойдёте против директора Незу.

Каминари был неплохим напарником, Монома оглянулся на сияющего мальчика, который тут же подскочил к нему.

— Эй, Монома! — другой блондин ухмыльнулся, но его глаза выдавали нервозность, но не от Мономы, а от испытания. — Прости, но я твой партнёр.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, я думаю, с тобой всё будет в порядке.

Каминари рассмеялся, и за этим смехом послышался слегка подавленный отзвук.

— Я почти уверен, что задержу тебя.

О, Каминари напомнил ему Наруто. Они оба подавили то, что на самом деле чувствовали за улыбками.

Монома понятия не имел, как с этим справиться.

— Ты… конечно, ты справишься, — хотя он сделал паузу на первом слове, последние слова были сказаны с полной уверенностью. — Я тебя кое-чему научу. Я пытался, и думаю, что ты сможешь. Насколько высоки ваши рефлексы?

_— Какаши, ты такой обуза._

— Хорошо, это сцена, на которой мы будем сражаться, — сказал Незу, указывая на завод, похожий на арену. — Я всё вам объясню.

Каминари переминался с ноги на ногу, его рука потянулась к поясу, где Монома дал ему кунаи. Он нервничал, но позволил себе скрыть улыбку. Слегка вздрогнув, когда чья-то рука коснулась его плеча, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

Монома улыбнулась другому блондину:

— Всё будет хорошо, просто помни, что я сказал, — прошептал он.

— Ограничение по времени — тридцать минут. За эти тридцать минут вы должны либо надеть на меня эти наручники, — Незу поднял пару высокотехнологичных наручников, — либо выйти наружу.

— Сражайся или беги, — пробормотал Монома, глядя прямо перед собой.

— На этот раз экзамен будет похож на настоящую битву, — Незу просиял. — Так что, пожалуйста, ведите себя так, будто я настоящий злодей. В случае настоящей битвы вы либо сражаетесь со злодеем, либо бежите и вызываете подмогу, — проговорил директор. — Это будет проверкой ваших суждений.

— Поскольку мы настоящие про-герои, у нас был выбор сделать компрессорные весы, что-то, чтобы сдержать нас, — Незу поднял металлическую манжету и начал надевать её. — Ух ты, а поддержка неплохо с ними поработали, — хмыкнул он, щёлкнули застёжки. — Ладно, тогда я пойду в другое место. Вы двое подождите, пока начнётся экзамен, а затем можете двигаться, как вы выбирали, — Незу помахал им на прощанье и потрусил прочь. — Удачи.

Каминари смотрел вслед директору, а Монома продолжал смотреть вперёд. Вскоре заработала акустическая система.

— **Все ведь на своих местах, верно?**

— Мы ведь можем победить его, верно? — нервно спросил Каминари, озираясь по сторонам.

— **В таком случае всем приготовиться!**

— Да, мы можем, — ответил Монома, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Каминари, как он делал это с Наруто. Честно говоря, другой подросток напомнил ему о джинчурики, и Монома уже чувствовал, что становится всё более и более братским к своим одноклассникам.

— **Нача-а-али!**

Каминари удивлённо посмотрел на него, его руки дёрнулись вверх, но он остался стоять неподвижно.

— **Ого!**

И как раз в тот момент, когда они начали, в стену с грохотом влетел шар.

Монома схватил Каминари за руку, и его причуда ожила. Блондин отшвырнул его в сторону, а сам вскочил на ноги. Директор Незу засмеялся из машины, поскольку шар продолжал качаться.

Вытащив катану, Монома усилил её, прежде чем разрезать цепь. Шар упал на землю, разбив поверхность. Монома отпрянул назад, и Каминари быстро присоединилась к нему.

— Ладно, пришло время сделать пробный прогон. Давайте доберёмся до выхода.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Каминари, прежде чем зажечь электричество. Вместо того, чтобы оно распространилась вокруг него, он сосредоточился, направляя энергию на укрепление своих мышц, и начал светиться твёрдым жёлтым светом.

— Не забывай быть осторожным, следи за своими уровнями и используй свои рефлексы. Твои мысли могут не успевать за твоей скоростью.

Монома вдруг двинулся влево, и с потолка свалился большой груз.

— Пошли отсюда.

Они двигались быстро, моментами пробегая по коридорам. Монома пришлось несколько раз удерживать Каминари от столкновения со стенами и другими объектами, но расстояние, которое они преодолели, было чрезвычайно эффективным. Петляя по извилистым коридорам, Монома отражал притупленные пули с помощью куная, продолжая продвигаться вперёд.

Вдруг Монома закричал: «прыгай!». Каминари быстро подпрыгнул, и там, где они стояли — рассыпался пол, оставив большую дыру, уходящую неизвестно куда.

Каминари уставился на дыру, прежде чем Монома оттащил его, когда они повернулись. Незу снова хихикнул, когда каким-то образом протаранил стену, и Каминари удалось закоротить машину, ценой потери своей техники.

Монома продолжал наблюдать, как блондин снова начал набирать силу, и они снова были полосой. Вскоре показались ворота, и они резко затормозили.

— Ладно, пошли отсюда, — Каминари уже собирался бежать через выход, когда его остановил Монома.

— Подожди, дай мне сначала кое-что сделать, — блондин выхватил сенбон, повернулся и запустил им в трещину в стене. Тут же Незу (каким-то образом) выскочил наружу, а Монома повернулся и вытолкнул Каминари.

— Команда Монома и Каминари побеждает! Конфетти задуло вывеску, и Незу рысцой подбежал к ним.

-Это было удивительно, я и не ожидал, что ты такой бдительный, Монома-кун! — он весело сказал: — Поздравляю, отличные отметки. Давай вернёмся, не притворяйся, что я не видел, как тебя задел осколок, Каминари-кун. Монома-кун, у тебя палец сломан, пошли!

Пара зашаркала в автобус, и Монома вздохнул, отступая назад, когда автобус отвёз их в палату медика.


	6. Chapter 6

— Значит, поездка в торговый центр? — промурлыкал Монома, не отрывая взгляда от светящегося экрана своего чудесного телефона. Он читал потрясающую работу, что-то, что вы могли бы знать как _порно_ , но давайте не будем останавливаться на этом.

— Ага, чтобы достать припасы? — Мидория встал перед другим парнем, и его слова прозвучали, как более серьёзный вопрос.

— Хм-м-м? Ты можешь это повторить?

— Чтобы получить припасы?

— Что-что?

— Предметы снабжения. Торговый центр.

— Что ты сказал?

— Предметы снабжения.

— А почему ты раньше этого не сказал?

Мидория выглядел так, будто он вот-вот разобьёт Моному о солнце,  
что было довольно интересным взглядом для робкого зелёноволосого подростка. Монома засмеялся, положив свой телефон (с порнухой) вниз.

— Конечно, почему бы нет, в котором часу?

_— Вот это растение, Какаши-сенсей!_

_— А?_

— Хорошо, давайте разделимся на группы, чтобы получить припасы? Что нужно всем?

 _Мне нужна точка опоры, чтобы я не решил вдруг броситься вниз с обрыва, потому что Ича-Ича здесь не существует, а пятьдесят оттенков серого — прилична, но не самое лучшее. Да, и хлеб тоже,_ — это то, что мог бы сказать Монома, но вместо этого он просто произнёс:

— Мне нужен солнцезащитный крем.

Он действительно нуждался в солнцезащитном креме, бросив свою последнюю бутылку в особо неприятного ребёнка из класса 1-B. Этот ребёнок был огромным мудаком. Может быть, Монома и был извращенцем, но он был не из тех, кто кончает в женской раздевалке и щупает упомянутых девочек в классе.

По крайней мере, Джирайя знал, как контролировать себя, когда дело доходило до опасных ситуаций. Это было приятное зрелище, когда он увидел, как ребёнок был брошен на полпути через территорию UA, когда его поймали подглядывающим за Кендо.

Ускользнув от группы в одиночестве, Монома направился к простому магазину, собирая бутылки солнцезащитного крема.

_А какая разница между 30+ и 80+? Это всё равно защищает вашу кожу? Почему один на восемь часов, а эта бутылка — на два? Нужен ли мне водонепроницаемый солнцезащитный крем? Как это солнцезащитный крем может быть водонепроницаемым? Подождите, мне нужен спрей от насекомых? А крем или спрей лучше? Мне нужен один из этих солнцезащитных кремов для палочек?_

Наконец, выбирая один (70+, шесть часов и водонепроницаемый. Крем.) Монома вышел из магазина, напевая себе под нос, когда прогуливался по торговому центру. У Конохи не было таких больших торговых центров, как этот, они не были настолько развиты в больших зданиях. Академия была меньше, чем этот торговый центр.

Но что-то было не так. Его внутренности скручивались, когда подросток ходил вокруг, и он никогда не ошибался. Монома огляделся вокруг, его глаза быстро вспыхивали над головами, пытаясь определить, что вызвало волнение его чувств.

И он увидел их.

Сухая задница ублюдка с атаки USJ сидел рядом с Мидорией, угрожающе положив руку на шею мальчика.

О, Монома был измотан. Сначала атака USJ, потом дерьмо в стажировке, а теперь это? В последний раз что-то происходило в порядке постепенного упадка — было с его учениками. Последний Учиха, джинчурики и сильный монстр.

С другой стороны, он не был бы удивлён, потому что он был в классе с абсолютно-не-сыном-Всемогущего, взрывным чуваком и двойной-причудой. Чего он должен был ожидать?

Поэтому, естественно, Монома вздохнул, хрустнул костяшками пальцев, вытянул ноги и спрыгнул со второго этажа.

Подросток увеличил свои мышцы, подтянулся с полётным поворотом, наклонил своё тело точно так же, и ударил злодея в голову. Конечно, это могло вырубить человека, но Монома был не из тех людей, которые предполагают, что кого-то победили, когда враг мог бы проснуться.

Голова Шигараки прошла прямо сквозь стену с громким звуком и гражданские вокруг разбежались. Раздались крики удивления, но их было легко проигнорировать.

Монома бросил свирепый взгляд на злодея, когда тот вылезал из-под обломков, отряхивая штаны. Он обернулся, чтобы окинуть взглядом Мидорию и убедиться, что тот не пострадал.

— Ты в порядке, Мидория-сан?

— Ты только что ударил по голове лидера Лиги Злодеев.

— И что? — Монома протянул руку, натягивая маску ещё выше на лицо. Он резко обернулся, почувствовав прилив энергии, и увидел, как кончик ноги Шигараки исчезает в дверном проёме. — Чёрт.

_— Что за херня. Наруто, что за… Что — за — херня?_

— Хорошо, садитесь в автобус по порядку! — Иида жестикулировал руками, когда люди входили в автобус.

— Мы просто зайдём, Иида, тебе не нужно нам ничего говорить, — сказал Каминари, прежде чем занять место в автобусе.

Монома уже нашёл своё место, прислонился к окну, чтобы завестись и немного подремать. Тодороки опустился на сиденье рядом с ним, постукивая по чем-то на своём телефоне.

Честно говоря, этот мальчик временами напоминал ему Саске. Резкий, вероятно травмированный, временами вспыльчивый, солнечный свет олицетворяется их стороной.

Поездка на автобусе обошлась для Монома без особых происшествий, учитывая, что он задремал ещё и не прошло десяти минут. Его причуда привела к тому, что он привык дремать всякий раз, когда у него было свободное время. Он также приобрёл впечатляющую способность дремать стоя, так что это было весело.

Часы летели быстро, и автобус замедлил ход, чтобы остановиться на обочине дороги. Блондина растолкал Тодороки, который вытолкнул его из автобуса.

— Это остановка для отдыха, — объяснил пользователь огня и льда, толкая Моному, который всё ещё моргал от резкого солнечного света, туда, где собрались остальные их одноклассники.

— Это не очень похоже на привал, — проворчал Монома, и четыре фигуры начали жестикулировать перед группой. Он смутно прищурился, прежде чем очень сильно моргнуть.

_— Интересно, что не каждый день вы видите очень красивого парня в военной форме._

Вздохнув, Монома огляделся вокруг, пробегая глазами по деревьям, камням и земл… Куда же делась земля?

Монома глянул вниз и увидел, что он уже в ста футах над землёй. Глубокий лес лежал перед ним, и блондин легко перевернулся в воздухе, приземлившись на дерево. Казалось, он исчез, естественно спрятавшись в тени.

Его одноклассники продолжали спускаться, и Монома слышал их крики, когда кто-то приземлился. Но сейчас его мысли были заняты не одноклассниками, а деревьями перед ним.

Было так ностальгически находиться в большом лесу, и Монома чувствовал себя очень бодрым. Старые добрые воспоминания о скачках по лесам Конохи всплыли в его памяти, и он слегка усмехнулся под маской.

Блондин медленно двинулся вперёд, делая шаг вдоль ветки. Затем ещё один, и ещё, быстрее и быстрее, пока он не взлетел над деревьями. Цветок в его глазу завертелся, но Монома почти не чувствовал истощения, когда прыгал через зелень.

Он услышал крик, и какое-то земное существо потянулось к нему с земли. Монома только улыбнулся, его радужки закружились, и он запустил откровенно огромного и мощного водяного дракона, выгнувшегося над деревьями и рухнувшего вниз.

Даже остановившись, он продолжал идти вперёд, мощными прыжками отталкиваясь от каждой ветки дерева. Деревья проплывали мимо, как в тумане, и Мономе показалось, что он снова в лесу Конохи.

Он чувствовал себя как _дома._

Через несколько минут он грациозно приземлился, выпрыгнув из дерева и соскользнув вниз, чтобы остановиться перед Айзавой и четырьмя другими людьми, которых он видел раньше.

— Готово, — весело сказал он, прежде чем наклониться вперёд и отключиться на земле, к большому удовольствию Айдзавы и смятению команды защитников героев.

_— Что делает меня счастливым? Хм… Я думаю, что хорошая пробежка через деревья считается._

Несколько часов спустя остальная часть класса-А, спотыкаясь, вышла из леса, выглядя смертельно усталой. Затем все взгляды уперлись в (неподвижное) лицо Подражателя, и все они разразились стонами.

Через несколько минут Мидория тоже оказался на земле. Из-за того, что маленький ребёнок бьёт его туда, где не светит солнце.

_— Какаши-сенсей, этот парень тебе не мешает?_

_— Вообще-то да. Помоги мне._

— У-у-у, нет ничего лучше, чем старый добрый горячий источник окунуться в конце дня! — засмеялся Каминари, соскальзывая в горячую воду.

— Просто убедись, что не чихнешь, и это будет идеальный конец, — сухо сказал Монома, всё глубже погружаясь в воду. Там, где его рот соприкасался с водой, поднимались пузырьки.

— Монома-сан, ты всё ещё в маске? Седзи-кун тоже? — с любопытством уточнил Мидория, касаясь воды ногой.

— Да, не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь видел мое изуродованное лицо, — ответил Седзи, расплескивая воду одной рукой.

Монома выдохнул с бульканьем:

— Также, я не думаю, что кто-нибудь захочет увидеть мои огромные кривые зубы.

Тодороки покосился на лицо Мономы.

— Я почти уверен, что ты говоришь неправду.

Монома засмеялся, и струя воды ударила Тодороки в лицо.

— Что, ты хочешь увидеть мои огромные губы-дирижабли?

Только шесть человек, вместе взятых в обеих жизнях, видели его лицо. Четверо из них были мертвы, остальные двое? Монома не знал, как у них дела.

Пружины наполнились тихим журчанием, и Монома почувствовал, что начинает уставать ещё больше. Но когда он вылез из горячей воды, краем глаза он заметил фиолетовый цвет.

Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, блондин поморщился, когда понял, кто это был. Подбежав в сторону, Монома поднял ведро. Слегка взвесив ведро в руке, он оглянулся через плечо. Развернувшись, он швырнул ведро — прямо в затылок Минеты из класса «Б». И как только он бросил ведро, ещё один предмет попал извращенцу в голову.

Мальчики и девочки одновременно повернулись, чтобы посмотреть, что это был за звук. Девочки видят падающую фиолетовую фигуру, мальчики видят, как ноги извращенца исчезают за стеной.

Монома также увидел другого тёмноволосого мальчика, Кода, также стоявшего на вершине стены. Его рука была вытянута вперёд, так как ребёнок был тем, кто бросил другой тупой предмет.

Монома видел, как мальчик посмотрел на девочку сбоку, а затем упал в обморок от стены. Блондин легко двинулся вперёд и поймал мальчика.

— Я отведу его к героям, — сказал Монома, отворачиваясь от родников.

_— Наруто, зачем ты положил резиновых цыплят под диван? Тензо практически уничтожил его!_

Монома вздохнул, глядя на крышу, и откинулся на спинку своего футона. Вокруг него раздавался тихий шёпот одноклассников и шорох людей, укладывающихся спать. В целом, это было довольно мирно.

Он никак не мог уснуть.

Это была привычка, которая каким-то образом перенеслась из его прошлой жизни, где он не мог хорошо спать долгое время.

Но он также был в страхе, что ему будут сниться кошмары.

Когда люди получают что-то, что им не нравится, или делают что-то, что им не нравится, их естественный процесс состоит в том, чтобы либо игнорировать это, избегать этого, либо столкнуться с этим.

Вы не можете ни смотреть в лицо кошмарам, ни игнорировать их. Поэтому единственное, что вы можете сделать — это избежать их.

Но, в конечном счёте, избегая их, вы ещё больше устаёте. Тогда вам придётся столкнуться с этим снова и снова.

От кошмаров нелегко избавиться, и Монома это знает. От кошмаров потери новых товарищей в этой жизни и от тех, что были в прошлом.

Он делает это снова, и он это знает. Он как-то отталкивает от себя тех, о ком заботится, но тоже бессознательно. Кендо и Тецутецу почти не разговаривают с ним, и он не завёл ни одного достойного внимания друга в своём классе.

Конечно, он мог бы считать Тодороки, Мидорию и Ииду своими друзьями, но они не настолько близки.

Он знает, что семейная ситуация Тодороки плохая, Мидория много плачет и записывает их (и связан со Всемогущим), а Иида из семьи про-героя, но это всё, что он знает.

Личность понять легко, а вот дружбу — нет.

Монома снова вздыхает и перекатывается на бок.

Он не может уснуть.


	7. Chapter 7

Монома резко выдохнул воздух, вытянув руки над головой. Его суставы издали несколько хлопков, когда он встряхнул руки. Он взъерошил волосы одной рукой, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться в комнату.

Обойдя других учеников, растянувшихся на полу, он нырнул в ванную, тихо открыв дверь, чтобы не разбудить ни одного чутко спящего человека. Он бросил взгляд на груду сумок, разбросанных по всей ванной, прежде чем нашёл свою, аккуратно поставленную в углу, где он её и оставил.

Монома открыл кран и плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. Он вздрогнул, вытирая лицо полотенцем, прежде чем натянуть маску. Блондин вздохнул, перебирая пальцами пряди волос. Было по-прежнему странно видеть цвет, который больше напоминал ему Минато, в отличии от серебристо-белого, который у него был тогда.

Он вернулся в большую комнату, нашёл свой футон и снова сел. Другие ученики начали проявлять признаки беспокойства, ещё большее беспокойство эхом разнеслось по комнате. Монома пробежал глазами по комнате, легонько постукивая пальцем по ноге в бессмысленном ритме.

Половина мальчиков растянулась друг на друге, а Каминари практически пнул Серо в лицо с того места, где лежал и храпел.

Краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение. Обратив своё внимание на движущуюся фигуру, Монома кивнул Тодороки, который только что сел.

Красно-белый подросток потёр сонные глаза и, моргая, посмотрел на Моному. Младший Тодороки кивнул в ответ, быстро поднявшись со своего футона и направляясь в ванную.

Монома вздохнул, оставаясь спокойным и настороженным. Утро с подростками всегда было долгим.

_— Вставайте и набросьтесь на моих учеников! — крики промокшего насквозь генина всегда было приятно слышать._

— Мы сейчас тренируемся, — сказал Айзава, встав перед учениками. Они все сгрудились вокруг него, уставившись на учителя круглыми глазами. — Бакуго, твой последний счёт за бросок мяча был около семисот метров, верно? Возьми этот мяч и выполни бросок снова.

Бакуго хмыкнул, выхватывая мяч из рук Айзавы. Взрывы вырвались из его рук, когда он запустил мяч в воздух, отправляя его в полёт над лесом. Его крик «умри!» — снова зазвенел в воздухе, эхом отдаваясь в горах.

Это было лишь немногим дальше, чем его счёт раньше.

Монома смотрел в сторону леса, вполуха слушая, как Айзава продолжает свою речь, вполглаза наблюдая за птицей на дереве. Бросив взгляд в сторону, он видит, что другие про-герои толпятся вокруг, вероятно, собираясь помочь им тренироваться с их причудами.

— Хорошо, свободны, Дикие Кошки скажут вам, куда нужно идти, и, Монома… подойди сюда ненадолго.

Монома моргнул, затем кивнул головой и шагнул вперёд. Подросток стоял перед Айзавой, не обращая внимания на других учеников, которые начали расходиться по своим местам.

— Ты сказал, что твоя причуда истощает твою энергию, верно? — спросил про-герой. — Слишком много чрезмерного использования приведёт к впадению в кому?

— Да, — протянул Монома, оглядываясь на Тодороки. Другой подросток, казалось, забирался в чан, а внизу вспыхивал костёр. — Чрезмерное использование означает кому, я был в коме в течение максимум двух недель.

— Хм…- Айзава вздохнул, почёсывая затылок. — Твои боевые навыки находятся на одном уровне, выше вашего уровня класса, — задумчиво кивнул учитель. — И какая же у тебя самая сильная причуда? — Айзава наклонился вперёд, его причуда не была активирована, но Монома всё ещё мог видеть красный блеск в глазах мужчины. — Тот, что стоит тебе самой большой потери энергии.

Монома моргнул, прежде чем начать перебирать свои мысленные файлы. Ну, была причуда Всемогущего — которую он не мог свободно контролировать после тридцати двух процентов, не затрачивая себе некоторую основную энергию (он поднялся всего на два процента — небольшой удар по его эго).

Причуда Старателя — он мог получать пламя на три тысячи градусов: как и его одноклассник, но мог только держать его пылающим в течение пяти минут, прежде чем чёрные пятна начали заполнять его зрение, и он становится одурманенным.

Причуда Каминари, одна из самых мощных электрических причуд, на которые когда-либо смотрел Монома, могла довести его до двух миллионов вольт, прежде чем он бы закоротился и отключился.

Но самая сильная причуда, к которой он когда-либо прикасался? Трудно было сказать, учитывая, что так много людей имели здесь силы, которые рассматривались бы Богами уровня Кагуи или на уровне джинчурики. Посмотрите на Всемогущего.

Монома нахмурился, всё ещё роясь в своих мысленных файлах.

— Вообще-то не знаю, — он нахмурился про себя, по-прежнему переворачивая страницу за страницей. Причуда запоминания была действительно сейчас крайне полезна. Причуда созидания, рост причуда, причуда света, причуда растений, причуда огненных крыльев…

— Именно это я и хочу, чтобы ты выяснил, — Айзава протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы.

Монома удивлённо моргнул, подсознательно потянувшись вверх. В последний раз, когда кто-то так взъерошивал ему волосы — был Джирайя.

— Понял.

— Будь осторожен, когда устанешь, — предупредил его Айзава, — если я увижу, что ты раскачиваешься, ты будешь отдыхать четыре часа.

Монома сухо рассмеялся и засунул руки в карманы.

— Простите, Айзава-сенсей. Истощение — это данность для меня. Подождите, пока я не буду выглядеть так, как будто сию секунду упаду в обморок, или если я действительно остановлюсь. Вот так вы узнаете, что я на пределе своих возможностей.

Айзава вздохнул.

— Ладно. Сегодня ты будешь пытаться найти свою самую сильную причуду — запиши свой топ три. Завтра, скорее всего, ты будешь тренироваться на выносливость с Тигром.

Монома кивнул и направился к пустой поляне. Ему нужно было много места для экспериментов, которые он собирался попробовать и осуществить.

Сначала он закрыл глаза, перебирая мысленные файлы, пока искал и искал уровни энергии, которые заставили бы его упасть на месте.

Первая причуда, которая выскочила — очевидно, причуда Всемогущего.

Он достаточно практиковался с этим, он знал, как она работает.

Причуда Старателя; бывало приходилось пользоваться.

Хорошо, следующая была довольно мощной, в некотором смысле. Он скопировал её у отставного про-героя, отмахнулся от него и активировал свою причуду, когда увидел шанс.

Монома протянул руку, и цветы в его глазах начали кружиться. Он сосредоточился, и слегка поморщился, когда даже активация причуды украла часть его выносливости. Монома протянул руку вперёд, и сильный ветер пронесся по территории.

Монома кивнул, ощупывая песок и глядя на небольшое разрушение, которое причуда причинила окружению. Некоторые деревья были вырваны с корнем, камни валялись тут и там. Он не использовал причуду на самом высоком уровне, зная, что если бы он это сделал, он, вероятно, пострадал бы.

Он проводил исследование отставного про-героя, выкапывая старые видео, снятые на Youtube.

Причуда в полную силу сформировала бы непроглядные облака в небе, и торнадо обрушился бы на могущественного злодея. Была причина, по которой герой вышел на пенсию. Не только из-за злодея, но и из-за ответной реакции за формирование этого торнадо.

Монома медленно вздохнул, оборачиваясь. Использование ветра означало, что он будет вдыхать меньше воздуха, и тем хуже состояние его лёгких.

У этого отставного героя был рак лёгких, а также куча других заболеваний, связанных со здоровьем.

Причуды были опасны — любой мог сказать вам это.

Они были опасны не только для окружающих, но и для вас самих.

Мидория ломал кости каждый раз, когда использовал причуду Всемогущего.

Всемогущий сам выкашливал кровь каждый раз, когда выходил из преображения.

У Айзавы был необратимый урон в левом глазу, несмотря на то что орган заживал.

Монома вздохнул, поднял голову и уставился на блуждающие облака. У него больше не было времени на раздумья.

Он поднял руку к небу и увидел, как по ним пробежала рябь чешуи.

_— Ух ты, Какаши-сенсей, ты опоздал всего на час!_

Монома чувствовал усталость в своих молекулярных клетках, и это действительно говорило о том, как он устал. Блондин застонал, падая на землю. Это было прекрасно, но он хотел проверить ещё одну причуду. С земли. Ничком.

Да.

Монома поднял голову и протянул руку, прежде чем цветок в его глазах ожил. Он тут же хлопнул ладонью по земле. Перед ним из земли посыпались кристаллы, вытянувшись вверх, к солнцу.

Они мерцали и переливались, но Мономе было всё равно. Он был совершенно измучен, позволив себе откинуться обратно с лёгким стоном.

Он чувствовал себя как в тот раз, когда он злоупотребил своим Шаринганом (снова) и упал (снова), а Сакура приветствовала его рядом с распростертым телом (снова).

Монома сделал паузу, прежде чем вернуться к своим быстрым мыслям. Он действительно должен перестать отключаться так часто. Монома вздохнул в грязь, слегка вздрогнув, когда руки скользнули ему под мышки и подняли его в воздух — как его генин, когда поймали Тору.

— Айзава велел мне отвести тебя к скамейкам для пикника, — послышался монотонный голос Тодороки. Более высокий подросток (только на шесть дюймов, ясно?) зашагал обратно к указанной скамейке, перекинув Моному через плечо.

— Почему ты подобрал меня, как кошку?

— Ты напоминаешь мне одну из них.

* * *

Мономе пришлось сделать паузу.

— Моё имя героя — имя духа, который выглядит, как волк. У меня есть маска волка в части костюма.

— Это и есть волк?

Монома простонал, поморщившись, когда его усадили на деревянную скамью.

— Ой, мои кости.

Тодороки пожал плечами, возвращаясь к своим тренировкам. Монома смотрел ему вслед, ковыряясь в грязи. Тодороки обладал одной из самых мощных причуд стихии, будучи в состоянии оживить огненную бурю или ледник одним взмахом руки.

Честно говоря, ледник от спортивного стадиона был захватывающим дух, но и очень ненужным, чтобы побить только Серо. Монома слабо удивился, почему Тодороки не использовал такую атаку в катастрофе, чем был USJ.

Он ворчал, наблюдая, как Фрост накрывает стол. О, конечно же, он был измотан. Единственное, что останавливало его, это когда он лежал на земле и не мог даже пошевелить ни одним мускулом.

— Ты сам переутомился, — Айзава вздохнул и со стуком сел. Он смахнул иней со стола. — Насколько все плохо?

— Если бы я заснул прямо сейчас, — ответил Монома, мысленно и физически оценивая себя.

Мысленно он был измотан и чувствовал себя немного виноватым, прокладывая себе путь в сознании.

Физически было ещё хуже. Его пальцы дрожали, и по всему телу были разбросаны различные раны. Монома был на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что в его ладони застрял камень.

— Если бы я заснул прямо сейчас, то свалил бы на неделю, — подумал он, сообщая свои перспективы учителю. — Похоже на то, как после нападения Пятна.

— Хм, — проворчал Аизава, вставая. — Успокойся, проблемный ребёнок.

Монома что-то промычала в ответ, падая на стол. Половина стола всё ещё была покрыта инеем, так что он наслаждался небольшой прохладой, которую чувствовал.

О, он забыл обо всех ответных реакциях причуд, которые собирались надрать ему задницу в одно мгновение.

_— Какаши-сенсей! Позади тебя!_

— Испытание мужества!

Монома вздохнул, рискнув с тоской взглянуть на свой футон, вернувшийся в относительно удобное жилище.

Это была уже третья ночь их пребывания в летнем лагере, и с каждым днём происходящее становилось всё более утомительными и утомительными, чем накануне.

Это был подсчёт дня экзамена. Монома никогда в жизни не хотел видеть другого математического вопроса. Он сожалел, что продвинулся в математике. Единственное, что ему действительно нужно знать о математике, это то, насколько сильно он должен бросить кунай, чтобы убить человека на расстоянии семидесяти трёх метров под прикрытием ветвей со скоростью ветра два метра в секунду и разницей высот на его с его стороны шестидесяти метров.

Он моргнул, когда Айзава потащил за собой Каминари, Мину, Киришиму, Сато и Серо. Несмотря на то, что Каминари прошёл физический тест, он почти впечатляюще провалился на письменных экзаменах.

— Класс Б будет пугать первым! — объяснила одна из Кошечек. — Класс А пойдёт через лес группами по двое, по одной команде каждые три минуты. Вы найдете имя с картой в середине; возьмите свою и вернуться на базу!

Монома заворчал, опершись на пятки и глядя в небо.

— Не будет никакого активного контакта между пугалами и жертвой, будут только причуды, которые позволят напугать вас, как можно лучше!

— Так что будьте изобретательны! Какой бы класс не заставлял другого мочить штаны, он победит!

Монома ухмыльнулся из-под маски. Подождите, пока класс Б не пройдёт через лес свой собственный тест на храбрость. Он знал тон удобных иллюзорных причуд, которые могли бы сделать японские кошмары.

_— Женщина, которая стоит на туманной поляне, но исчезает в ту же секунду, как вы отвернётесь, и когда вы оглядываетесь на дорогу, она там, — это был отличный трюк (неважно, сколько раз он повторял один из них со своим генином. Наруто ненавидел призраков.)_

— Подождите, группы по двое? Нас тут нечётное количество, — Мидория смущённо нахмурился. — Значит, остается один лишний, — Мидория был невозмутим, будучи единственным, кого выделили в одиночество.

А его поставили в пару с Бакуго. Как будто это было ещё лучше. Монома тупо стоял рядом с колючим блондин, который хмуро смотрел на него.

— Почему я должен быть с этим ублюдочным копирайтом?

Монома закатил глаза, это был не первый раз, когда он слышал следы своего старого прозвища в этом странном мире. Это имело смысл, учитывая его причуду.

— Прошу, будто я хоть немного счастливее, — невозмутимо уточнил он.

Монома шёл по узкой тропинке, Бакуго сердито топал за ним. Оба подростка уже были напуганы, но ни один из них не проявил сильной реакции.

Внезапно из земли высунулась чья-то голова.

Монома поморщился, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не пнуть девушку ногой в лицо. Его нога была совсем рядом с её виском, и она потрясённо уставилась на него.

— Что, прости? — предложил он, прежде чем быстро уйти. Бакуго рассмеялся ему вслед, как всегда грубо и неряшливо.

Для такого «плохого парня», как ни странно, Бакуго был большим последователем правил.

Монома помолчал, хмуро глядя на дым, который он видел перед собой. Он осторожно понюхал его, прежде чем прикрыть нос рукой.

— Бакуго! Не вдыхайте дым — это нокаутирующий газ!

Цветок в глазу Мономы зловеще засветился в тёмной ночи, когда ветер начал сметать газ прочь от них. Подросток уже знает, что происходит.

_Гончая шевелится там, где её спрятали, и встаёт на защиту. Вместе с ним поднимается новое существо; его можно было бы назвать «Оками»._


	8. Chapter 8

Гончая пристально смотрел сквозь деревья, сжимая нож, который прятал под рубашкой. Подросток был настороже, и узор в его глазах уже сверкал враждебностью. В радиусе двадцати метров вокруг них ветер уносил ядовитый газ прочь.

Он была истощён, но не до такой степени, чтобы рухнуть, поэтому он продолжал с мрачной решимостью и стальным взглядом. Эти злодеи охотились за чем-то, возможно, даже за одним из _них._ Он схватился за своё лицо, ища белый овальный предмет, которого там не было. Гончие существовал, чтобы убивать, разрушать. Этот тип действий не был разрешён в мире, в котором он жил в настоящее время; путь шиноби, резко контрастирующий с образом героя.

Он натыкается на другого подростка, упавшего в грязь, потерявшего сознание от ядовитого газа, покрывающего лес. Сам Гончая мог быть невосприимчив к этому, но с Бакуго он скорее истощит свою энергию, чем позволит своему однокласснику заразиться и утащить его бессознательное. Он наклоняется, таща подростка из класса Б на спину.

ГОнчая знал, что был не одинок в своих мыслях, четыре типа личностей в его уме — четыре маски, чтобы сказать.

Какаши: для своих детей, для своей семьи, чтобы смеяться, расслабляться и любить.

Монома: для отрешённого спокойствия, отталкивания, но всё ещё здесь. Он не позволит себе подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы заботиться или чтобы о нём заботились.

Гончая: чтобы напасть, убить, растерзать. О тех днях, когда он пробирался в дома, чтобы перерезать людям глотки.

Оками: нужно защищать, сдерживать. «Герой», черты, взятые от генина, которого он знал и любил.

Оками не был сейчас, ни одна из других масок не подходила для этого момента. Он должен был обладать лазерной концентрацией и убийственным намерением. Это были только он, Бакуго и нокаутированный подросток. Гончая должен был защищаться и нападать — что-то, что он мог вспомнить из своих команд, как родную кожу.

Что-то зашуршало в ветвях дерева, и это было не животное.

Как только то, что бы это ни было, появляется из кустов, газ начинает отступать и исчезать. Кто-то избил злодея, производящего нокаутирующий газ, что значительно облегчило его работу.

Гончая больше не обращал внимания на угасающий газ; перед ним был злодей. Кем бы ни был этот злодей, он, вероятно, больше не был человеком. Он застонал, скрипя зубами, и зашатался в лунном свете.

Он наклонился над отрубленной рукой (это была рука Сёдзи, не так ли?) практически лаская плоть.

Монома знает его.

— Лунная Рыба, — бормочет он, прежде чем вытащить свет из своей кожи. Создание причуды трудно обрабатывать и облагать последствиями, но стоит каждого деликатного использования. Его энергия падает, и Гончая знает, что она будет падать всё дальше из-за того, что он собирается сделать.

Подросток, которого он несёт, будет в опасности в ближайшие несколько минут, поэтому Гончая постукивает его светящейся рукой. Подросток исчезает вместе с большой частью его энергии. Но оно того стоит, и подросток возвращается в главный лагерь. Вот только Гончая едва может удержать себя от шатания через чистую силу воли. Перед его глазами замелькали чёрные точки, и он почувствовал, как усталость накатывает на его тело.

Бакуго рычит, из-за его спины уже сыплются искры.

— Что это за чертовщина?

— Очень опасный злодей, — отвечает он, сверкая глазами. Гончая сжимает танто в своей хватке, пальцы впиваются в рукоять. Гончая мог бы разорвать его на части за несколько ударов, но с Бакуго здесь он должен быть осторожен.

Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит, как падает лист. Что-то телепатическое звенит в его голове, и он узнаёт, какова была главная цель этих злодеев. Очевидно, они положили глаз на Бакуго и его самого.

Он имеет право на нападение.

Он двигается.

Гончая бросается на дерево, не обращая внимания на громкий шелест листьев, и бросается на злодея. Уже сейчас странные зубы хлещут по нему, пытаясь атаковать и нанести удар.

Они выглядят острыми, но всё же выщербленными и пожелтевшими. Лунная Рыба рычит сквозь свой странный кляп, и ещё больше зубов хлещут его по лицу.

Одним точным взмахом Гончая ломает зуб, ныряя под другой, который выстреливает, чтобы сбить его голову с плеч. Зуб твёрдый, и, судя по его виду; его танто почти раскололся. У него нет достаточно энергии, чтобы сделать ещё один, так что ему лучше быть осторожным.

Зубы рвутся сквозь лес, но Гончая уже прыгает вперёд и приближается к странному злодею. Лёд поднимается от земли и резко бьёт вверх, целясь в Лунную Рыбу. Светло-голубое мерцает в лунном свете, когда Гончая бросается вверх по льду и просто промахивается мимо Лунной Рыбы с копьём огня.

Гончая сворачивается в клубок, ударяясь о лесную подстилку и подпрыгивая обратно наготове. Бакуго приближается с рёвом к деревьям с криком _«умри»_ , его причуда не попадает, но достигает Лунную Рыбу ударной волной. Пепельный блондин приземляется рядом с ним, рыча себе под нос.

Лунная Рыба что-то рычит на них, слюна капает из рта, когда он идёт над деревьями, его зубы похожи на ходули. Гончая по-прежнему лежит на земле, когда крутится между зубами. Звуки ударов острых клинков эхом отдаются в его ушах, и он может просто не вспоминать о войне.

Он прикрепляет причуду Тецутецу к своей коже, когда прыгает вверх, хватая и поднимаясь выше. Пока он не поравняется с Лунной Рыбкой, глядя на злодея со следами гнева. Издалека до него доносятся звуки падающих деревьев и крики.

Ветер треплет его волосы, и лунный свет падает на лицо, делая его глаза _(Шаринган)_ ещё более угрожающими.

Гончая улыбается, его маска исчезла с того места, где она была сорвана этими зубами. Он улыбается с детской невинностью, прежде чем поднять ногу и пнуть Лунную Рыбу в лицо. Ударная волна после атаки отправляет Лунную Рыбу растягиваться на лесную землю, и если это не вырубит его — следующий удар справится.

Гончая начинает падать обратно на землю, прежде чем начинает крутиться и создавать больше импульса. Он выходит в последнюю секунду и бьет злодея в живот с помощью усиленного инерцией пинком. Земля раскалывается, и Монома снова спрыгивает на неподвижную землю.

Шум падающих деревьев становится всё громче, и чёрная тень накрывает луну.

— Дай мне немного света!

Это Мидория и Седзи, несущиеся к ним с чёрной тенью прямо за ними. Чёрная тень рычит, и ударом его когтей, разрушает землю и отправляет грунт с деревьями в полет.

Монома шагает вперёд, не обращая внимания на окутывающую его летаргию. Причуда Тодороки (где она?) расцветает из его руки и тёмная тень оттягивается назад. Взрывы Бакуго озаряют ночь своим пламенем, и всё слишком быстро замолкает.

— Седзи… — голос Токоями звучит тихо и хрипло, и он смотрит в землю. — Мне очень жаль. Когда твоя рука оторвалась, я впал в ярость. Сейчас мне немного не хватает духа.

Монома видел напряжение в глазах Токоями и знал, что подросток тратит энергию, чтобы удержать тень в своей спине.

— В конце концов, он ранил тебя, и эта ночь только подстегнула его.

— Оставь это на потом, я так и знал, что ты это скажешь, — успокоил Седзи Токоями.

Монома приблизился к Седзи, хмуро глядя на состояние Мидории.

— Что с тобой случилось? — Мидория открыл было рот, но Монома покачал головой. — Оставь это на потом, — Монома уронил танто в свою ладонь, прежде чем положить ладони на ушибленные и сломанные руки Мидории. Его руки загорелись тусклым зелёным светом, синяки начали терять свой фиолетовый оттенок.

— Побереги свои силы, Монома-сан, — нахмурился Мидория, Седзи оглянулся, приподняв бровь.

Монома держал руки неподвижно и твёрдо, глаза сфокусированы. Всё его зрение было в чёрных пятнах, но у него было более чем достаточно практики, чтобы держать себя в вертикальном положении.

— Тебе нужна твоя сила, Мидория.

— Они охотятся за Мономой и Бакуго, верно? — Седзи стоял неподвижно, позволяя Мономе исцелить Мидорию.

— Монома и Бакуго? Почему? — моргнул Токоями, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Кто знает, прямо сейчас нашей целью должно быть: вернуться в лагерь, где находятся про-герои, — логично рассуждал Седзи. — Мы должны быть осторожны, возвращаясь назад, злодеи могут быть где угодно в любую секунду.

— Мидория, твои руки исцелены — не злоупотребляй ими, кости хрупкие, вообще избегай ими пользоваться. Твои рёбра также находятся в хрупком состоянии, и ты будешь усеяны синяками. Это лучшее, что я могу сделать на данный момент — какие-либо другие травмы?

— Ты сделал более чем достаточно! — воскликнул Мидория, моргнув, — Седзи… теперь ты можешь меня отпустить, думаю.

Монома улыбается, закрывая лицо руками. Мидория поворачивается к нему, прежде чем отвернуться.

— Ах, твоё лицо!

— Всё в порядке, сейчас это не имеет значения, — Монома убирает руку от лица, пряча дрожащие руки в штаны. — Давайте вернёмся в лагерь.

— Верно!

— Седзи, ты пойдёшь в лобовую. Используй свои руки, чтобы чувствовать движения. Мидория, ты сзади. Токоями, прикрываешь нас слева. Бакуго, ты с правого фланга. Мидория, следи за Бакуго — ты тоже, Токоями. Я буду стоять впереди с Седзи, — скомандовал Монома, обводя взглядом собравшихся.

— Что бы ты там ни копирующий ублюдок — мне плевать, — проворчал Бакуго, но тем не менее встал в позицию.

— Этот состав мог бы дать всем мощную драку, — Мидория улыбнулся, а Бакуго заворчал.

— Давай уйдём отсюда, — помахал рукой Монома, крепко сжимая в руках свой танто.

Они двигались быстро — и так тихо, как только могли. Монома не мог позволить себе использовать сенсорную причуду, поэтому он просто должен был доверять Седзи лучше, что бы тот мог чувствовать. Даже когда он двигался, чёрные пятна мелькали перед его глазами, и его ноги дрожали. Он не собирался вставать в ближайшее время после этого.

Пробравшись сквозь деревья, Мидория ахнул.

— Урарака?

Конечно, это был их одноклассник. Она прижимала к земле ещё одну девушку, воткнув ей в ногу большое иглообразное оружие. Быстрым движением злодей оторвался от земли и метнулся к деревьям.

— Здесь сейчас слишком много людей, — чирикнула она, снова повернувшись и уставившись на них. — Я не хочу умирать, пока-пока.

Внезапно, видимое удивление, шок и немного скрытое чувство чего-то ещё пересекли её лицо. Она смотрела на их группу, нет, она смотрела на Мидорию. Прежде чем скрылась в зелени, её лицо расплылось в улыбке.

— Кто была эта девушка? — Мидория шагнул вперёд, приближаясь к девушкам. Монома последовал за ним на полшага позади, уже опуская свой танто вниз.

Монома опустился на колени, обхватив руками колотую рану. Его энергия истощалась с каждой минутой, но он не бросит своих одноклассников (товарищей по команде) — он умрёт раньше, чем это произойдёт.

— Монома-сан, твоя маска! — удивилась Урарака, её глаза отвернулись от его обнажённого лица.

— Всё хорошо, сейчас есть более важные дела, — он снова вздохнул, уже привыкнув к такой реакции. Это было странно — чувствовать ветер на своём лице. Ему просто придётся разобраться с этим позже.

— Я рад, что вы относительно в порядке, — Мидория вздохнул, потирая лицо. — Вы должны пойти с нами — мы охраняем Качана и возвращаемся в лагерь.

— Бакуго? — Урарака нахмурился, — а где он?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он идет прямо за н… — Мидория, Седзи и Монома обернулись, чтобы посмотреть назад.

Токоями и Бакуго исчезли, и теперь за ними виднелась лишь пустая грязная тропа.

В мгновение ока Монома вскочил на ноги, а танто отлетел обратно в его объятия. Его глаза пробежались по деревьям, прежде чем остановиться на чем-то.

— Нашёл!

— Я его забрал, понимаете? — был мужчина, одетый в маску и странную одежду. У него была трость, и он что-то держал в руке. — Он не является ресурсом для «героя», скорее злодея, мы собираемся заставить его сиять.

— Отдай его обратно! — потребовал Мидория, и вокруг него заискрилось зелёное электричество.

— Осторожнее, Мидория, твои кости! — прошипел Монома, и его глаза загорелись от использования причуды. Он почти пошатнулся, но не опустил головы.

— Так вы говорите, вернуть его? — насмехался злодей, снисходительно и хладнокровно. — Бакуго никому не принадлежит, он сам себе хозяин, ты эгоист, — он повернулся к Мономе, склонив голову набок. — Теперь, может быть, я и не добрался до тебя, но мы это сделаем. Наш босс хочет немного поговорить с тобой.

— Пошёл ты! — закричал Монома, топая ногой. Дерево выросло из земли, быстро двигаясь вверх, чтобы напасть на злодея. Он легко уклонился, метнувшись над деревьями.

— Те двое стояли сзади, — прошипел Седзи. — Он забрал их без единого звука?

— Ну, я же артист во всех отношениях, — в голосе злодея звучал насмешливый смешок, от которого вся группа ощетинилась. — Знаете, Лунная Рыба был маньяком-убийцей. Твой друг уложил его одним ударом, это впечатля!..

Монома нахмурился, прежде чем взмахнуть рукой; лёд растёкся. Было меньше, чем то, что он обычно мог вытянуть из причуды Тодороки, но это было всё, с чем он мог работать. Его выносливость, его энергия были почти на самом дне. Единственное, что он мог использовать прямо сейчас, не впадая в кататоническое состояние — это его собственная жизненная сила.

Это был его последний энергетический запас, и каждое использование отрезало кусочек его жизни. Для него оно стоило бы того, если бы он мог защитить своих товарищей по команде (как он терпел неудачу так много раз). Это был его второй шанс в жизни, но как же ему хотелось увидеть тех, кого он упустил.

Боль, пронзившая его тело, была похожа на те три дня, которые он провёл в ловушке иллюзии Итачи — достаточно весёлым было имя героя Токоями. Ему нужно было стоять, а Оками — защищать.

Кроме того, каждый раз, когда его ученики активировали свои режим мудреца или печать, они урезали свою собственную жизненную силу. Похоже, его жизненная сила тоже собиралась соскользнуть вниз.

— Цель номер один захвачена, — произнёс злодей нараспев, проносясь над деревьями. — Идите к месту эвакуации, план «Дельта» в действии.

— Что… — Мидория стиснул зубы и с криком прыгнул вперёд. Он замахнулся, чтобы ударить злодея, но промахнулся, упав обратно на землю, где Седзи поймал его.

— Ну-ну. Теперь, когда вы поняли, что проиграли, — упрекнул его злодей, — не стоит устраивать истерику, — злодей отвернулся от них, прежде чем броситься прочь.

— Чёрт возьми, он очень быстрый! — прорычал Мидория, быстро повернувшись к Урараке. — Урарака! Заставь нас плыть; Цую, ты можешь бросить нас очень сильно? Седзи, ты можешь подправить наш курс своими руками; Монома, ты должен сильно ударить меня, когда мы догоним!

— П-прекрасно! — на лице Урараки отразилось удивление, прежде чем она врезалась в группу мальчиков. — Как человеческие пушечные ядра, да?

Быстрым движением Цую обхватила языком трёх мальчиков.

— Вы готовы? — прохрипела она, прежде чем повернуться.

Монома поймал себя на том, что стремительно несётся по воздуху, прежде чем успел что-либо разглядеть, а от Мидории и Седзи доносились тихие крики. Ветер вновь открыл порезы на его коже, от того, что они свернулись. Это было больно, Монома стиснул зубы сквозь него. И это не было хуже, чем он чувствовал себя раньше.

Вскоре они были уже совсем рядом со злодеем. Вокруг Мидории сверкнуло электричество, и он прежде, чем все они обрушились на человека, ударили его. Земля разлетелась вдребезги в их посадочной точке, и Монома поднял глаза только для того, чтобы увидеть широко раскрытые глаза трёх других злодеев.

— Хо… — промурлыкал один из них, глядя прямо на него. — Мистер Компресс.

Голубое пламя распространилось прямо на них, Монома стиснул зубы и потащил Мидорию прочь. Седзи успел уйти вовремя, но все они были опалены.

— Несколько лиц из списка убийств Шигараки! — Монома услышал голос позади себя -…и ты один из них, м?

Монома резко обернулся, и белое электричество с громким треском вырвалось наружу. Злодей принял удар на себя, кувырнувшись пятками в кусты. Слишком скоро злодей снова оказался на ногах. Монома выдохнул, покачиваясь на ногах. Его следующий шаг был как свинец, и волна льда, которая последовала за ним, была небольшой.

— Устали мы, что ли? — поинтересовался злодей, поворачиваясь кругом.

— Вам пора бежать! — вдруг закричал Седзи, и Монома вздрогнул от неожиданного крика. — Ты ведь что-то держал в руках, артист? Я почти уверен, что это Бакуго и Токоями!

— Седзи! — воскликнул Мидория, и кровь потекла по его лицу.

— Отлично, тогда мы здесь закончили! — воскликнул Монома, резко развернувшись и бросившись прочь от злодея.

Монома быстро двигался вместе с Мидорией и Седзи, прежде чем затормозить. Чёрный туман навис над ними, отбрасывая тень на всю группу.

— Туманный парень!.. — прошептала Мидория, потрясение отразилось на его лице.

Все злодеи отбросили приветствия, прежде чем исчезнуть в пустоте.

— Но у нас всё ещё есть заложники!

Вот из-за этого-то злодей из прошлого и посмеялся.

— Хороший трюк для вечеринки, — он снял маску, обнажив два мраморных шарика, засунутых за язык.

Ярость исказила лицо Мидории, когда мраморные шарики, которые держал Седзи, превратились в древесину после нападения, совершенного Мономой.

— И вот здесь, я прощаюсь с вами.

Как раз в тот момент, когда злодей уже собирался скрыться за порталом, от которого до Мономы оставалось два шага, лазер прорезал зелень и попал злодею прямо в лицо.

Отчего шарики полетели в воздух.

Монома, Седзи и Мидория — все полетели вперёд, протянув руки к шарикам.

Монома увидел, как из портала высунулась покрытая шрамами рука.

Монома ударил по мрамору, отправляя его в полёт к Мидории, которая упал с (Бакуго? Токоями?).

Покрытая шрамами рука схватила его и втащила внутрь.

Монома в последний раз видел своих одноклассников (товарищей по команде? друзей?) был ли ужас, пересекающий их лицо, прежде чем чёрные пятна, наконец, закрыли всё его зрение.

Монома Нейто пятнадцать лет и он находится в руках Лиги Злодеев.


End file.
